Last Love
by IszadeLeon
Summary: Takes off after 5x11, their little tryst. That event will be the catalyst for the epic love Caroline has always wanted to have and will sate Klaus for eternity.
1. Chapter 1: A Reason

Caroline twisted and turned in her bed still unable to find sleep after the amount of booze she had already taken, her unforgettable tryst with Klaus still haunting her every minute that passed. Although almost a week had passed and she was sure Klaus was long gone from Mystic Falls, Caroline can't help but feel guilty for not being relieved that Klaus was no longer there to threaten them. As much as she hated to admit, there were times she can't help but miss all the compliments that Klaus would give her every time they met.

Groaning, she sat up and scrolled through her contacts until she saw the name Klaus and stopped there. At war with herself her finger just hovered on the screen screaming in her head thinking how wrong it was to call the enemy. With a sudden burst of courage she called the number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello love, you never cease to amaze me, you have a rather peculiar timing though, 2 am. Is that our new thing?" she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I told you Klaus, we don't have a thing. And same to you, shouldn't you be asleep and not answering this call right now?" Caroline felt her frustrations being channeled to Klaus. Which she deemed deserving since he was the cause of her rather volatile state lately.

"Easy love, is something wrong?" Caroline was stunned. As to how could Klaus know that something else was up with her when she was just being mean as usual to him is a wonder.

She pursed her lips and sighed, she wanted to switch to a different conversation besides the growing sexual tension from just hearing his voice and not to mention his accent. And how she actually missed his presence, their spats as he called it, how their relationship would go from mutually beneficial to destructive. To her that was their thing, unstable and yet there was the undeniable pull of attraction, need and the understanding that Klaus surprisingly was able to provide unlike the others she had been with. After contemplating for a few seconds about what she should say, she settled with telling him about how everyone now knows about their little scandalous session in the woods.

After spilling everything to Klaus, Caroline anxiously waited for him to reply letting a few seconds pass. Klaus remained to be silent even after 5 seconds, which seemed too much for Caroline.

"Well, Klaus!" Caroline checked to see if he was even listening.

"I heard you love, although I don't really see a need for my input since I already assumed our little tryst would soon be known. Secrets spread like wildfire in that little town of yours Caroline, and I know for a fact that right now your so called friends are having doubts regarding your loyalty. Perhaps you should think of coming here to New Orleans and open your eyes to the beauty the world has to offer you, and not to mention the people here are rather open-minded. I'm sure they wouldn't judge you if you slept with me again, whether its in my bed or in the alley sweetheart", Klaus replied with a smirk evident in his tone.

" I thought we had an agreement that you wouldn't be bothering me Klaus. Why are you coaxing me to go to your stupid kingdom of New Orleans again?!", Caroline was exasperated .

"Need I remind you love, you called first not me. Now if you're going to rant about our agreement then I suggest you stop bothering me as well", Klaus seethed and dropped the call.

Realizing that Klaus was right Caroline scolded herself for making a rash decision and for letting her impulse get the better of her. Rising from her bed she decided to go for a run putting on a proper attire and headed for the woods where she can use her vamp speed.

For about 30 minutes Caroline just sped here and there in the forest and eventually stopping near the waterfall. She pondered for a while, watching the elegant fall of water being reflected by the moonlight and basking in its radiance. She stayed there for a few minutes before deciding to head back home, but before she could take the first step backwards she heard two unfamiliar voices from a distance. Being on alert with other possible rising threats she crept towards what seemed to be an already heated conversation.

"Why do we have to stay here? Klaus is not here anymore, and besides the vampires here don't even know a thing about what's happening in New Orleans right now!", the first man irritatingly stated.

"The Master has strict orders to make sure they stay just that, clueless. You know he wants everything kept in order down to the tiniest detail. And besides from what I hear there's someone here we can use against Klaus in case a back up plan is needed. Even though that Hayley is pregnant with Klaus' child we can't guarantee a full cooperation, especially with him having a reputation of being heartless", the second man countered.

Caroline almost staggered back because of the surprise. Sure she was expecting unusual information, but Klaus impregnating someone was the last thing she would ever guess. So many questions began running through her mind. Why didn't Klaus tell her? Was he really the father? Why in the world did it have to be Hayley the bitch? And lastly, didn't Klaus tell her that he fancied her, liked her, he even gave her dresses fit for royalty, and the drawings, are there others he actually 'fancied'?

Caroline was becoming infuriated by the moment, she already knew what to do and Klaus better be ready for her. After a few more minutes of conversing the two men decided to leave the woods, but before they did Caroline crept up behind the first man and snapped his neck then fully detaching it from the body. The second man snarled when he realized what happened, but before he could lunge towards Caroline she went for him and they stumbled to the ground wrestling. Caroline knew she had to be careful not to be bitten if the man ever attempted to shift under the full moon, making it harder to subdue him. While struggling to not be bitten and yet keep a hold on the man Caroline saw a broken branch just within her arm's reach, she wound her left arm around the man's neck as tight as she could and reached for the heavy piece of wood and rammed it just below the man's right shoulder blade. An agonizing scream ripped throughout the forest but Caroline only rolled her eyes and snapped the extra length from the branch but letting a short length of it remain pierced through the man's chest. She ripped a part of the other man's clothes and tied the man's hands at the back, earning another guttural sound from him. Producing a packet of wolfs bane that Caroline had ready ever since she realized werewolves were going to be a constant threat to her, she shoved it down the man's throat forcing him to swallow it.

"Tell me your name unless you want another packet of these," Caroline warned waving another packet in front of the man.

"B-B-Briggs. Th-The name's Briggs", he hurriedly answered stuttering because of the pain.

Caroline frowned, noticing the Australian accent but shrugged it off. "Good. Now Briggs I want you to be completely behaved unless you want to die right now okay?"

The man only nodded. Caroline smiled, but knowing its not safe to take any risk as of now she knocked him out with a punch to the face and sped back to her car putting the man in the backseat. She went back inside the house to gather a few things she might need for her destination, after a short while of deciding what to bring and finally making her choice she grabbed her luggage and walked towards the door just in time to see her mother get back from work.

"What's going on Caroline?" Elisabeth was frowning, hands on her hips.

"Mom, there's no time to talk. Right now there's an unconscious werewolf in the backseat of my car and he's there because he might pose a certain threat to us although I don't know what yet. Now I'll probably be gone for a few days to get to the bottom of this, but you can't tell anyone about what I found out. It might put them in more danger", Caroline explained without so much as a breath.

The Sheriff just looked at her wide-eyed, still too shocked to react. Caroline was impatient and made a move to get out the door before her mother stepped in front of her blocking the way.

"Look Caroline, I know that you're a strong girl and I probably won't be able to change your mind. Just promise me you'll call as much as you can and be careful. Alright?" Elisabeth Forbes was almost pleading.

Caroline gave a heartwarming smile and nodded, hugging her mom before speeding out the door. Elisabeth could only watch as her daughter's car drove away vanishing from her sight, leaving her in a bundle of nerves full of worry.

* * *

Klaus paced around the room, his temper only growing after Caroline's surprise call. He had enough on his hand with trying to regain New Orleans from Marcel and taking control over everything, but Caroline had to call and rub it in his nose that he can't be with her further diminishing the little hope that he had left. Nonetheless, he felt bad about hanging up on Caroline who obviously has issues with her friends regarding their little tryst. It seemed to him the small minded people have once again reunited to cause misery to his sweet Caroline.

After having cooled his head off he decided to call Caroline back and let her vent out, knowing she needed that much. Much to his surprise Caroline answered after just one ring, but she also said something he never thought he'd hear.

"I'm coming there Klaus. We have something important to discuss", after her short statement Caroline dropped the call.

Klaus could only stare at his phone in surprise as a small smile appeared on his face, which quickly disappeared once he caught a sight of Hayley heading towards him.

"Leave Hayley. I don't want your presence here today, unless you want me to lash out my anger at you then you're more than welcome to", he threatened making Hayley stop dead in her tracks and walk out of the mansion.

The moment Klaus heard Hayley leave the premises he received another call from Caroline.

"Yes love, is there anything you forgot to mention?" Klaus asked with a smirk on his face.

"Stop being smug Klaus. I need directions to your house," Caroline ordered. He only kept on smiling giving the directions to the Plantation.


	2. Chapter 2: Deal

Caroline honked her car once she arrived at the Mikaelson's mansion, calling Klaus's name at the same time. After parking in the front lawn of the house she waited until Klaus stepped outside before opening the door to the backseat of the car, showing her captive.

Klaus absorbed the radiance of the beautiful woman in front of him, here in New Orleans. Wearing a brown leather jacket covering her cream colored tank top, fit jeans and knee high boots, Klaus could only think it was too good to be true.

"Klaus! Are you going to stand on your porch all day or are you gonna help me?" Caroline grabbed his attention and he could only chuckle.

As he neared the car he saw a man bound in ripped clothes obviously slipping in and out of consciousness. His brows furrowed, confused as to what Caroline had to do with the unknown werewolf.

"His name is Briggs, and I caught him and his already dead partner in the woods back at Mystic Falls talking about you impregnating the Hayley bitch and obviously guarding us to make sure we stay there and about someone being your weakness that they could use as leverage!" Caroline's tone was raising after remembering what he had done with Hayley.

Klaus didn't pay attention to Caroline's rising temper, his thoughts concentrated on the newly found enemy that seems to know almost everything about him, not to mention they already have a plan that threatens Caroline. Not wasting any more time, he pulled the man out of the car and headed for his basement, Briggs in tow.

Caroline called after him but he didn't stop, frustrated with Klaus not taking notice she groaned and stomped after him, catching up and following into the basement. The moment Caroline was hit with the smell of torture, rather blood and a lot of other nasty things lying around, she grimaced and looked blankly at the hybrid Original. Even though she had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen , she still wanted Klaus to fill her in and help her with the overwhelming fact that she was craving after a cold and ruthless man. What was she thinking coming all the way out here, making the captured man an excuse when she could have had the Salvatore brothers do their business. How could she forget that Klaus was this feared vampire werewolf who doesn't care about who's going to get hurt as long as deals are kept and his plans go smoothly! Caroline's guilt building up more every time she heard the excruciating scream of the tortured werewolf. Not able to handle the emotions surging through her she left the basement, speeding unconsciously until she noticed she was by the pool.

Still disoriented with her emotions she turned to the fact that Klaus had chosen to sleep with the slut wolf. To Caroline, it seemed like Hayley was trying to do a power play by sleeping around.

"I'll make sure the bitch doesn't breed again if I ever get a hold of her", she muttered under her breath.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're talking about me", Hayley was suddenly behind Caroline and it sickened her.

"Is it too obvious?" Caroline was sarcastic.

Hayley was in an obviously pregnant stage with the ever-so-famous baby bump, and it irked Caroline more but also left her in a bundle of other emotions. She groaned and silently cursed Klaus for how he was affecting her in ways he shouldn't. For a few moments Caroline couldn't talk, afraid of what she might say since Hayley might still be communicating with Tyler. And she knew the situation she was in now would not sit well with Tyler and that he can't know what was happening, she knew well that there was a connection between the two and an explanation might not cut it for her. Especially if the information came from Hayley. Bitch.

It was Hayley who broke the silence,"You shouldn't be thinking like that about me Caroline. I have a lot of people protecting me including the Originals, you know, since I bear the heir of Klaus."

Caroline perceived it as if the girl was making a statement of who had more leverage. She swore she could feel smoke coming out of her ears. I'm not all out of cards yet, she encouraged herself and gathered confidence.

"If that's the case Hayley, why don't I see Klaus doting on you right now? Last time I checked, which I think was just about an hour ago, he still has that look that says it's me he wants and not you. And if I recall correctly, anyone who tried to hurt me has been on the top of his hit list, including those that got in our way. Especially mine. I think if I were to ask Klaus that I don't want to see you in this house again, my wish would be granted without hesitation. Don't you think so?"

Hayley knew this. She didn't stand a chance against Caroline, but she needed Klaus to keep her safe. Not wanting to anger the blond vampire and face the hybrid's fury, she pursed her lips and left.

* * *

Caroline inspected the water of the pool, sorely tempted to dip in it thinking it may help cool down her temper. Before she could take another step towards the pool she heard footsteps approaching, making her turn around on high alert. She relaxed when Klaus came into view wiping his bloodied hands on a cloth and then throwing it away towards a random direction, she scrunched her nose at the deed.

"Come now love, someone had to do the dirty deed. I know you wouldn't" Klaus reasoned smirking.

"You could have at least done it neatly"... she eyed the bloody cloth that was on the ground behind Klaus...,"and not let me see the proof of your dirty deed."

"What are you implying Caroline? Are you saying you don't want more reasons to hate me?" Klaus had his eyebrows raised.

Caroline was taken aback. Was she? Was she really trying to eliminate reasons to stay away from Klaus? What's the use of educating him in humanity if she had no plans in being with him? The questions she bombarded herself were too much, even for her. She decided to give a simple answer, afraid that she might falter, "No."

"I see no point in scolding me then. This is how I am Caroline, I'm sure you're aware of that", Klaus was enjoying the sight of his sweet Caroline's growing tension every second that passed.

"Fine, I just want you to know that we don't appreciate the danger you continue to bring even though you've left Mystic Falls", she raised her voice.

"Are you saying that it's better for me to go back there love? Since there really isn't much change, and having me in that little town of yours actually grants you more safety", he faked a shocked tone making Caroline more frustrated by the minute.

"No! Of course not. I'm saying that you should take care of this. After all you started it!" she shouted.

Klaus almost flinched with the tone of her voice, his anger surfacing after the baby vampire managed to rub it in that she would never take a second look at him. It was to his benefit that putting on a facade was one of his talents, and he recovered immediately giving Caroline a shrug before answering.

"You know we can't avoid that kind of situation, what with almost all of you having something to do with me. Honestly Caroline, you're also vampires and you have that Bennett witch. I'm not in Mystic Falls anymore and I couldn't care less if they eliminated all of you to try and get to me, that's all they can do. Try. It would only mean less people who want me dead, including you sweetheart", he was nonchalant, although he knew that he would be affected if it was indeed Caroline. Nonetheless, he can't keep on letting that weakness eat him up and pull him down so he decided to walk away from her before he could change his mind.

It was an understatement if Caroline said she wanted to slap him, she wanted to, so bad that in her mind she would even go so far as punching him in the gut. But it would be a wrong move and to her disadvantage. Caroline gulped, not knowing if she should regret always pushing him away or just continue being defiant and hoped he'd get tired of her antics and just help her. Caroline scolded herself for thinking like a child, almost wanting to throw a tantrum. She exhaled and thought of another strategy to make sure everyone she loved would be kept safe. And just like that, one of Klaus' offers popped into her mind. It was a risky decision, but the best for the situation. At least, that's what she told herself.

"I'll take a chance", she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Her words made the Original hybrid stop in his tracks, he slowly turned towards Caroline not knowing if he was surprised, happy, or just plain suspicious. By God, he was all those things.

"You asked me to take a chance once. I'll take that chance now, but you have to swear that you'll keep everyone in Mystic Falls safe", Caroline laid out her offer to him backing it up with as much confidence as she can.

"What makes you think that offer still stands Caroline?" his voice cold as ice almost making Caroline gulp again, but she had to be strong.

"Take it or leave it, I'm already here", she challenged him instead.

Klaus was surprised with her resolve and his frown formed into a smirk, informing Caroline that she can't avoid regretting this. But she stood her ground ready to face the consequences, ready to do anything at the point of no return. She gathered all her strength trying not to back away when Klaus menacingly walked towards her in an agonizing slow pace before coming just a few inches from her face.

"It's too much of a waste to throw it away I'm afraid. Glad I'll be having your company love", and just like that he turned around once again and walked away from her, satisfied with the unexpected victory for the day.

* * *

Caroline felt like she was stuck on the very ground she stood on, still not believing that Klaus had agreed and she now had to endure being with him every single day. With the events of the day taking a toll on her, she decided it was enough and thought of going home. She needed to tell her mom about what happened, and of course to pack up. Just as she was about to get to the front door a blur blocked her, only making her scoff when she saw that it was Klaus.

"Where do you think you're going sweetheart? And here I thought we had a deal", Klaus was giving her that threatening I-will-snap-your-neck-if-you-make-another-move smile. 'Just great' was what she thought, a thousand year old hybrid deciding to throw away their maturity and replace it with childish tantrums was going to make her disappearance from Mystic Falls more complicated.


	3. Chapter 3: This is where it all starts

After making phone calls and sending a few of his hybrids to patrol Mystic Falls, Klaus was just about ready to enjoy the new deal he made. But it seems the blonde beauty had other plans, making Klaus feel lucky he had reached her in time before she managed to get out the door.

"In case you noticed Klaus, I didn't really come prepared with a complete wardrobe. I have to go back and pack a few of my things, and I also need to let my mom know what's been happening", she tried to reason with him arms raising at her sides. She was hoping he'd be lenient and let her through, and hopefully her friends would help her find a way out of the deal she boldly made but predictably now regretted.

"And let you find a way to go around our deal love"... he resisted as if reading her mind..."I didn't live for a thousand years to be simply convinced by your pouting lips. I may harbor feelings for you, but it doesn't make you an exception from my rules. That was a done deal, and I'd be bloody hell stupid if I let you go like that. You're staying here with me, and I will be providing you with everything you need. As for your mother, we will be visiting her soon."

Caroline didn't feel good about Klaus's plan to go back to Mystic Falls jointed with the plan to visit her mom. She was still trying to create the perfect excuse in her mind when he cut them short.

"Don't even think about it Caroline, one wrong move and the deal's off. Along with the fact that I may be coming after Tyler in the end just for the simple fact that I need to lash out my anger at him for being unable to protect you, which is why you're here in the first place", his decision final and unwavering.

It sucked. Because she knew he was right. If Tyler was there she would've run to him for help, not Klaus. She never thought of approaching the Salvatore brothers since she wasn't sure if they would go out of their way. Klaus on the other hand, she had found him more reliable for the past few months, her mind recalling the night of their graduation he had helped them with the witches. She had started to think there was more to him than just the brutal hybrid everyone saw, but he started with his speech about how much he loved her again making her irritated because he knew that she was with Tyler.

She just couldn't understand him and his mood swings, being a gentleman and a second later starts to be a devout killer. She looked at him again and saw that he was still blocking the door. She tried to search his eyes for something else besides determination but found nothing. Knowing how he always found a way to get things done his way, she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Fine. Where do I sleep?"

* * *

Klaus was once again the victor. Relishing in her presence, he directed Caroline to climb the stairs with him. He showed her to one of the connecting rooms, the other being his of course. He left that part out knowing she would refuse and opened the door revealing a room fit for a queen. Of course Klaus had it fixed earlier in hopes that Caroline would one day come with him to New Orleans, and he was glad that he hadn't thought of rearranging it.

"This is your room, if you find it suitable", to which Caroline only nodded.

She stepped inside it, awed by how regal it looked. The bed sheets were made of silk, smooth under her touch. She looked out on one of the windows and saw that she had an excellent view of the front part of the house, looking more around the room she saw several cabinets and drawers obviously made from the finest wood. Sighing she sat on the bed and tried to find any fault in the room, it made her notice the painting above the fireplace just opposite her bed. It was one of those paintings he had done in Mystic Falls, the lonely snowflake.

Klaus saw her staring at the painting and saw it as an opportunity for a conversation.

"So you remember", his voice low.

"You had this room ready for me didn't you?" Caroline's voice accusing.

"That was quite assumptive love, but yes, I had this room arranged for you", he was glad Caroline was noticing his effort and it made him grin.

"Why'd you put this painting here?" she inquired trying not to imply anything.

He knew the answer to that,"because maybe if you get to see this painting everyday you would understand me more. You already got a part of it when you said that it looked lonely. Don't you think I'm just that love?"

Caroline didn't like the way she was being affected by his words, nor his accent that only seemed to make his request more enticing to,"nice try Klaus. But I don't think loneliness is enough to make you go on a killing spree."

"I didn't say it was just loneliness love, don't talk to me like you've known me for a lifetime. What you're facing now doesn't even cover half of what I was able to go through, and you've killed before just to keep your friend safe. What makes you think you're so righteous when we've done the same things for similar reasons?" Klaus knew he was pushing her.

"Don't you even go there"...her finger harshly pointing at Klaus... "I'm nothing like you. Now get out of my room!"

She quickly stood up and pushed Klaus, just enough so she could slam the door on his face. She let herself fall face first on the bed, enjoying its silky texture and letting her body relax. She groaned inwardly at the thought that this was just the beginning of all her troubles.

Klaus only chuckled after Caroline slammed the door on his face. Yes, she really was a refreshing sight to see amidst all the things he had to endure ever since he went back to New Orleans. Now if only he could get her to warm up a bit and be graced with her beautiful smile, it would really make his day. Just like the smile she had bestowed on the night of her graduation, Niklaus smiled at the thought of it.

* * *

Caroline was still under the covers of her duvet, and despite loving that she had a bed fit for royalty there was that nagging feeling refraining her from enjoying all of it. How in the world could she bury herself in silken sheets knowing her friends and family are in potential danger?

But she had struck a deal with Klaus, and despite his cunning and murderous instincts she knew that as long as she kept her word he would keep his. It was all that she could hold onto, hope that Klaus still had that small bit of dignity in him to be loyal to his promise without taking advantage of possible loopholes. And though she finds it uncomfortable, deep inside her she had this gut feeling that Klaus would do everything to keep his word, and more. She fell asleep eventually with her deep thoughts, not noticing that Klaus was just outside her door waiting for her eyes to close before proceeding to enter and leave an array of dresses he had purchased for his beloved.

Niklaus silently placed the clothes on the antique armchair that faced Caroline's bed. He stayed there for a while, watching Caroline in deep slumber. He frowned, realizing she might have traveled from Virginia to New Orleans without making a stop. Except maybe for gas, nonetheless the irritation that someone dared to interfere with Caroline angered him and he felt himself being pulled downstairs to the basement where his captive awaited him.

He silently walked out the room making sure the door was locked before he sped to the basement, grabbing the piece of wood drenched in wolfsbane and plunging it into the werewolf's thigh. Briggs let out an agonizing cry that receded to heavy pants.

"Now who would be so bold as to meddle with my affairs Briggs, do tell me", Klaus was menacing.

Briggs spilled everything he was supposed to do and everything else that he knew of, his fear of the hybrid overpowering hatred. He knew that if Klaus was not satisfied, instead of being killed he would be tortured endlessly. After their 'talk' Klaus left Briggs still strapped to the chair but was spared of a wolfsbane soaked gag.

Niklaus paced his room, but tried his best not to wake Caroline while he did so. The information that the wolf had given wasn't just trivial, it was a great threat to Klaus. Now he had to alter his plans in regaining New Orleans since he had to make space for his new nemesis the Briggs wolf kept calling 'Master". Klaus was frustrated that for once he didn't know what he was up against, if the so called 'Master' had great power or not. All he knew was that whoever it was has great influence, considering he had supernatural beings as his followers, but apparently hasn't gained much loyalty by the fact that the wolf had so easily succumbed to Caroline's questioning before.

With his mind wandering back to the sleeping baby vampire upstairs, his concern grew. Although he had made a promise to leave her be, Caroline was the one that approached him and had made it impossible to carry out. He knew she would press him for details and would act as she deemed right, and that was something he cannot allow to happen now that she was compliantly under his care.

He had remembered the time after he came back from Mystic Falls, how their time together would always haunt his mind making him crave more for the woman he can never have. Receiving a call from her had made him hopeful and overjoyed, but after Caroline had effectively made it clear that she has no intention of understanding him and calling his pursuits stupid, it had greatly bruised not only his ego but something deep inside he thought would no longer feel. He didn't understand why she had to call him and aggravate his looming depression. If only she knew. How much it killed him every day knowing he could no longer see her again. Anger building up inside of him, frustration, the longing he had hoped would be sated.

He sighed, shaking the thoughts away. Caroline was with him now, and she needed him. It was his chance to not screw it up, although at some point he knows something will go wrong. But he had to try. His thousand years of existence now seemed dull as he faced the new excitement in his life, wooing a certain blonde spitfire that had served as his light now. He will make her stay, make her his eternal Queen, and hopefully one day love him. Even for all the darkness he had, he sincerely prayed that it would not distinguish the radiant light of all her morals and beliefs he knew she would fight for. And if by some miracle he gains her loyalty, he would feel the privilege of being protected and stood up for, as she endlessly does for her friends.

Hopefully one day he would be able to show her all the beauty he has seen, as he had always wanted for her.

With that thought in mind he proceeded to the basement again to end his victim's life, not wanting Caroline to get the information he would keep from her for her own safety.


	4. Chapter 4: A lovely dinner

Caroline woke up to the sound of heavy banging on the door, she cursed against the pillow burying herself more in the warmth of the bed. Unfortunately , the loud knocking did not stop and an irate Caroline was forced to open the door to a smirking Original.

"Rebekah", she said dryly.

Rebekah only raised her eyebrows and scoffed at Caroline, making the latter frown at her display of 'affection'.

"It seems my brother has taken his fancy for you on a whole new level", it was a statement from Rebekah. As if silently laughing in her face, emphasizing that she was merely entertainment for Klaus.

Caroline took one more step forward and leaned on the door frame, crossing her arms. She dramatically sighed,"Yeah. Sometimes I think its getting a bit too old, no pun intended. Don't you think he should have moved on by now? I mean, I'm not that special am I? After all, I only get special treatment for him and that's all."

The Original seemed to put on an amused face, but Caroline saw something else she couldn't decipher.

"Careful Caroline, I might just help my brother create the most majestic coffin for you", it was a clear warning from Rebekah. But at the moment, Caroline wasn't sure what she was trying to imply.

* * *

Klaus was seething with anger and was waiting for Rebekah at the bottom of the stairs. Rebekah only looked at Niklaus and feigned shock, but smiling sinisterly in the end.

"What are you up to Rebekah?" he demanded a straight answer.

"Don't get your knots in a twist Nik, I was merely helping you out. Besides, if she's staying with us then she should be able to stomach it, what with all of us around. We never know when Ms. Righteous Mystic Falls will go declaring her advocacies to us or start gagging with our 'healthy diet'."

Rebekah spoke with humor but there was bitterness in her voice it made Klaus purse his lips. His sister may seem a terrifying woman, but her past with men proves otherwise. He had always protected her by making sure she won't be associated with the men he knew she didn't deserve, but here she was now trying to protect him from Caroline. Klaus thought of it silly, for he was not afraid of being hurt by Caroline. Rather, he was terrified that he might one day cause her any kind of pain that will come with her despise and eternal hate.

* * *

Dinner was ready. And by dinner, Klaus had prepared a full course meal hoping Caroline would understand the gesture. Instead of feeding live, Klaus had gotten blood bags and filled the wine glasses with its contents. That part he knew Caroline would at least appreciate.

He eyed Rebekah who had just entered the dining hall and gestured for her to sit down, the following guests that came in he did not expect. Elijah and Hayley sat down on the left side of the table from Klaus's seat at the end. Inviting Caroline to dinner suddenly seemed impossible now, he knew she held a grudge against the she-wolf when she was still with Tyler. More so now, judging by the way she had reacted earlier that day. Klaus didn't like it one bit.

"Elijah, I hope you would understand if I say that the girl's presence is not appreciated right now. I suggest making a leave", his tone indicating it was a final decision.

"Klaus, I'm going to remind you again of what Hayley's role in your life is and what it will be. She is carrying your child, and in the future help you raise your heir in the best manner possible", Elijah was composed as usual.

"Well brother, I'm not exactly into the fatherly role right now. Besides, I have a much more beautiful future that I'm trying to build with a certain blonde angel. Now if you don't mind, could you please step outside", Klaus was unwavering. Anything for Caroline is what he said in his mind.

Hayley seemed courageous for the evening and decided to speak up,"you'd really choose that girl over your own child Klaus. Are you sure that's the choice you want to make?"

The hybrid was furious with the she-wolf's words. She had insulted Caroline in his presence, and if it were not for his brother he would have given the creature an unforgettable punishment. One that would make her bow down to Caroline even in his absence.

"Be careful of the words that come out of your mouth you insolent wolf. That 'woman' you're talking about is a thousand times more important than you and I'd kill you in a breath if she asked me to", it was a threat not to be forgotten.

Hayley kept her silence and looked to Elijah for rescue, but even he cannot say anything to rival Klaus's statement.

Klaus knew that his brother would not leave, and that would mean Hayley was staying as well. Still, with the risk he sped up the stairs to invite Caroline for dinner. When he knocked on her door it opened immediately, much to his surprise. Observing Caroline's features, he noticed that there was a hidden smile dying to come out from the corner of her lips. He watched as she turned her back on him and walked slowly to the vanity mirror but keeping her eyes on her hands clasped together. It was when he noticed she had changed to a dress, deep blue hugging her bosom and emphasizing her tiny waist, the rest of it flared softly from her hips and ending just above her knees and swayed with every motion Caroline made. It was simply breathtaking.

"I take it you heard that we were going to have dinner", he inquired.

"Yes", was her short reply. But he felt the nervousness in it.

"Shall you accompany us then?" his voice giving away rare hope.

"Yes", another short reply.

Klaus was not happy with her reaction, but took a few strides to reach her and offer his arm. Caroline took it, head still hung low irritating Klaus further. But just before they reached the door Caroline stopped, making Klaus turn around with inquisitive eyes.

"Thank you... for doing that. With Hayley. You know what", she finally blurted it out.

It made Klaus smile. So it was about 'that'.

"I know my priorities love. And you're at the top of the list, I assure you. Just tell me if you're uncomfortable with her and I'll deal with it", he announced with pride.

Caroline smiled and replied,"Tyler never did that. He never showed or told Hayley how I was more important to him, if I ever was."

"That's because he doesn't have his priorities straight Caroline, sweetheart. I do. From the moment I saw you, I knew what you what you were in my life. And I made sure from that moment on you would feel how important you are", he moved to stroke her cheek but immediately withdrew it when Caroline evaded.

"So that's what it was about", she said it as if making a new scientific discovery.

He only grinned at her and offered his arm once again, which she gladly took this time.

As the couple descended the stairs, three pairs of eyes were on them. Caroline observed the dining hall elegantly lit with candles and set formally, Rebekah wearing an elegant red dress, and the she-wolf sitting beside Elijah. Klaus guided her to the end of the table, pulling out a chair for her before taking a seat on the on the other long end of the table. She glanced once more at the people around her, Rebekah on the left, Elijah and Hayley on her right, and Klaus that was sitting opposite her. He was giving her that look of total admiration again, making her uncomfortable yet triumphant knowing he wasn't paying the least bit attention to Hayley. Caroline hated to admit it,she was actually having a good time with Klaus. She listened to all his stories about the countries he had been to, the culture, the art, the people. But the night wasn't destined to end well.

In a rare moment of silence, Hayley decided to change the topic,"I just got the ultrasound pictures of the baby. Maybe you'd like to see them?"

She was putting in admiration and pride in her voice. For what, Caroline didn't care. She simply looked at Klaus with a blank expression once again, the kind that made him puzzled and upset. Caroline had been kicked out of the picture, she was the only one not part of the 'baby' incident. Klaus had to act fast and do what he needed to, to him there wasn't a choice if it was between the wolf girl and Caroline. It would always be Caroline.

"I couldn't care less Hayley. Now that you've made dinner rather insipid, I'd like to invite Caroline for more... drinks. In a more appealing environment I assure you love, would you care to join me?" Klaus was already walking towards Caroline who stood up all too eagerly and accepted his outstretched hand.

Rebekah looked at the couple walking away and smirked at Hayley who still had the look of utter defeat in her face,"sorry wolfie, blonde beats brunette. We're far more appealing."

"Rebekah", Elijah chided his sister and looked at Hayley with apology in his eyes. Hayley could only nod, knowing there was nothing she can do if Elijah did nothing more.

Rebekah only looked at her brother and the wolf beside him. Although she didn't like Caroline, she hated the wolf. But certainly not the baby inside of her, it was the only good thing about her Rebekah could think of.

* * *

Niklaus watched Caroline in silent admiration as she stood by the pool, observing how she breathed in deeply though she didn't need to.

"I apologize for the ehrm..." Klaus tried hard to find a word that wouldn't aggravate the situation, but he was at a loss. For the first time, he didn't know what to say. Oh, the things this amazing woman standing in front of him could do.

"It's okay Niklaus. Thank you for taking me away from there. I don't mean anything bad for your son or daughter, but I hate Hayley," she took a sip from her glass.

"From the blood bank. I heard that diet was in trend nowadays", he chuckled at the sight of her smile and the subtle twinkle in her eyes.

"It's nice. Despite everything, I guess I can say it was nice having dinner with you. You've been very..."Niklaus waited in suspense with what Caroline would say.

"Thoughtful", she finished after a few seconds of thinking, turning around as she did so.

What she saw next disarmed her. It was Klaus smiling, not grinning, not evilly. It was a smile even she knew that was because of pure joy. She beamed in pride at what she had done, happy to have made Klaus smile like that. A rare and golden opportunity, that was what Caroline thought at that moment. _I knew there was hope,_ she thought to herself happily.

"I guess I should start serving those more then", he remarked with a grin.

"That's not all it takes Niklaus", she countered him trying to be serious but still emerged from the statement with a similar grin.

"I wouldn't expect less from you, love. I just hope your next surprising action will be as pleasant as this", he mused.

"I hope so", Caroline agreed. She knew her morals and his would always collide, and that they could never avoid to argue. But moments like these were nice, for a moment she could forget all the things he did, everyone he killed. At least for awhile, she could forget all the bad things about him and just leave the charming and thoughtful ones.

Niklaus looked at Caroline that was now silent. He knew that frowning face. Their moment was over, reality sets in once again. That although he can be an incomparable lover, he was also a ruthless tyrant. Something that Caroline hated. His happiness was always like this with her. Fleeting. He wondered when he could have eternal happiness in his existence. More so, he wondered if it would ever happen with Caroline.


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast?

Caroline and Klaus finished their evening with a toast to more pleasant evenings and decided to call it a night. Klaus didn't offer but rather insisted he escort Caroline to her bedroom, which she secretly found endearing.

"Well here we are", Caroline stopped in front of the door and turned around to bid Klaus goodnight.

"Goodnight Caroline", he replied with a husky voice.

Caroline was mesmerized by it, finding herself staring into his blue eyes drifting down to his lips. It was a tempting color of red, she could even say it was nicer than her lips. She slightly shook her head to chase the thoughts away and gave him a quick nod, disappearing into her bedroom and locking the door behind her. She couldn't take one more step, it was too much. His eyes, his smile, his voice, and his lips. It was all too much. _What in the world was that?_ , she asked herself completely shocked.

And as if the surprises weren't enough, Klaus emerged from one of the unexplored doors in her bedroom carrying what it seemed to her a dress. _Not again,_ she thought.

"What the hell Klaus", she exclaimed walking briskly towards the door that opened to another bedroom.

She looked at him disapprovingly with hands on her hips as if silently saying, _explain._

"Well, I remembered that I only stocked your wardrobe here with dresses but no nightwear. I brought a nightgown, and it's not as sheer as those you see in movies. You need not worry love", he had the audacity to assure her. Caroline was now amazed with how smoothly he evaded the main point.

"What is my room doing, just a door away from yours Klaus?", she asked in a calm yet dangerous tone.

"I thought you wouldn't want a room near Hayley's and opted to put you here since its the farthest from her. Besides, you could always lock the door if there's too much tension for you love", he was giving her those damned dimpled smiles again. Once again she was irritated with how cute he can be even when he was in his devious state.

"Well I certainly won't forget to", she promised making Klaus regret he ever suggested it.

Klaus chuckled at his failed attempt and gently lay the nightgown on her bed. He gave Caroline another dimpled smile to which she only crossed her arms, making him chuckle again. The moment he stepped inside his room, he heard Caroline whoosh and shut the door behind him, locking it as well. _Well she was thorough,_ he said to himself.

The evening wasn't that bad, at least to Klaus's final summation.

* * *

Caroline eyed the cream-colored nightgown on her bed. It definitely wasn't sheer, thank goodness. It was elegant and almost just like those she saw in movies. She eagerly put it on after her shower and admired herself in front of the mirror, it made her realize something. Klaus was keeping her here, she should be furious, having the worst time of her life, and hating every waking moment she spent with him. But she was enjoying it, loving it almost. She slept once again with a confused mind, a guilty feeling, and a happiness she never felt before.

* * *

Caroline was awoken by the gentle heat of the sun on her skin. Opening her eyes she squinted at the curtain she vividly remembered were closed before she went to bed. The heat rose to her cheeks when she realized who could have opened the curtains. _Of course he would have a key. It's his house after all. But he should learn to respect my privacy,_ she was already practicing how to scold the living daylights out of the hybrid. Fuming, she walked to the door carefully turning the knob which was unlocked. As expected.

Klaus was sitting with legs crossed on one of his antique armchairs facing her, as if waiting for her arrival. She in turn crossed her arms, which earned a raised eyebrow from Klaus.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Had a good night's sleep I suppose", he smirked and let his eyes wonder from her gorgeously tousled hair, to her radiant face, appreciating her beautifully curved body, down to the dainty toes peeking from the length of the nightgown.

"It would have been better if someone didn't sneak in to invade my privacy and open the curtains", she demanded his confession. But of course, Klaus wouldn't give in that easily. He was loving their battle of wits every time an issue not favorable to one would arise.

"Don't worry, love. Next time I'll double check your doors to see if they are indeed locked. We wouldn't want anybody else seeing how lovely you look in slumber now, do we?"

Klaus stood up and put his hands on Caroline's arms, assuring her.

"Do you have other requests love?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do. Please give me the keys and the spare keys to both the doors in my room", Caroline smirked.

Niklaus smirked back at her, thinking he could still get away with his little tricks. But Caroline called for Rebekah, much to his surprise.

"Now Rebekah, I know we're not on good terms and all. But wouldn't you want a little harmless payback for your brother? All you need to do is assure me that he's giving me all the right keys to all the doors in my room, including the spare ones and payback's done," the two blondes looked at each other with understanding and Rebekah nodded.

Caroline beamed at Klaus and extended her hand, motioning him to hand her the keys.

Niklaus felt helpless as the two important women in his life stood up against him. Squinting his eyes as a warning to Rebekah, he handed Caroline all the keys she asked for and crossed his arms, glaring at the two women.

"Now you won't do a thing to punish Rebekah, or you will answer to me. And you should know better than to ruin things Klaus, we're doing good so far. I took a chance, try not to screw it," Caroline gave him a warm smile despite the warning.

When Niklaus nodded Caroline went back to her room, locking everything and continuing on with her morning routine. Rebekah gave Klaus an apologetic look, to which he gave her a sly smile.

"I warn you Nik. I'm going to tell Caroline. I wonder what punishment she has for you next?" Rebekah chuckled and hurried out the door.

* * *

Once Caroline exited her air conditioned room, the heat of New Orleans hit her. Thanking herself that she had put on a pair of shorts and a breezy shirt, she skipped down the stairs and headed for the door. And like magic, Klaus was there before she managed to step outside.

"Ugh, Klaus! You can't keep me here forever. You can't expect me to brood all day the way you do," Caroline pouted.

Klaus only raised an eyebrow at what she said,"You really think I brood all day love? That I spend days locked up inside my house scheming plots? That's a rather crude assumption."

Caroline pursed her lips, embarrassed."Fine then, you can guard me while walking down the streets," she negotiated.

Klaus laughed and it made her happy much to her despise. It was the first time she ever saw Klaus in such a light mood, it almost seemed a dream.

"Don't you think a guide would be a much more preferable companion, love?" he offered his arm to her and they walked together towards his obviously new Maserati. She looked around to try and spot her car, but she didn't.

Once inside Klaus's car, Caroline absorbed the classy surroundings and the high end design. Nonetheless her suspicions did not subside.

"Why did you buy a car Klaus?"

"I simply needed one love," it was his only explanation.

Caroline still eyed him suspiciously, she had a feeling where the conversation would go. She sat back and relaxed her posture, pretending to let the issue drop.

"Would you fancy one for yourself Caroline?" he ultimately asked.

"I knew it! You sneaky devil! I'm totally happy with my car, where is it?" she was twisted in her seat, trying to fully turn her body towards the hybrid.

"You do know it has the stench of that filthy werewolf love," Caroline thought it silly if he thinks it was a deal breaker.

"I can always have the car washed Klaus, so you better work on getting my car back. I want it parked in front of the house, where I can see it. I'm giving you 'til tomorrow morning." _And the decision is final,_ Caroline promised to herself.

Klaus groaned in disapproval. He wanted to spoil her, give her gifts worthy of her queenly stature. If only she would accept, that had always been the dilemma.

* * *

As they drove near the French Quarter, Niklaus asked Caroline what she had planned to do.

"Well, I'd like to taste the food here. It is sort of my first time being far away from my hometown, and I'd like to try something new", she pondered on the restaurants they slowly passed by.

"A good idea, and I know just the place to start your adventure," Niklaus mused. He was happy Caroline was embracing the changes little by little. Soon, she'll be opening her mind to a lot more wondrous possibilities.

* * *

Caroline had agreed in eating at the cafe Niklaus had picked. She was nervous when the man started ordering dishes she had never eaten or thought of eating before. As an array of dishes filled their table, Klaus had helped her sort through all of it, tasting and judging if she wanted more.

It was already late into the morning when they finished, and Caroline felt she no longer needed to eat lunch. She had loved most of the dishes, and was especially biased with the gumbo. Never in her life that such an odd-named food could be so satisfying.

"I'm so full. I don't think I can stand up for a while," Caroline grumbled, placing her hand on her stomach.

"I can always carry you love,"Niklaus offered and was ready to do so, if Caroline hadn't stood up before he even reached her.

"No thanks, I can handle myself,"she put up a finger warning him not to go closer.

Klaus raised his hands in surrender and followed Caroline that was heading out of the cafe.

* * *

Caroline and Niklaus walked beside each other, a safe distance between the two of them. Niklaus watched Caroline as she watched the throng of people go about their daily lives, and he enjoyed each moment seeing how it made her smile.

"See something nice sweetheart?" he wanted to know what she was thinking

"The people here, they're not brooding like you. They're free, fun, outgoing. How come you became king of New Orleans, when the people act opposite you?" she answered.

"That's the point love. They don't need another rowdy leader to wreak havoc and possibly upset the balance. They need someone who can control them, limit them, and protect them. What's in New Orleans stays here, and what doesn't belong here never will. It's how we keep them from going out of control. If you noticed, all supernatural beings are mixed here, almost, if not for Marcel banishing everyone. And its hard to keep peace between different species love. You have to let them know you're superior to all of them." he looked to her, searching her eyes for reaction.

"And that's what you're trying to do, right? Control me,"she stated.

Klaus only chuckled,"God forbid I control you Caroline. You are a free spirit, a wild beautiful flower. You've never really followed my orders, and continue to defy me. If you did, your beauty wouldn't stand out like it does now. I think we're far from you being controlled by me."

"But you are trying," she was stubborn.

"No, love. Why would I want that? You're a strong woman, and if I try to control that, it would mean destroying the woman I love. You are defiant because you fight for what you think is right, you fight for the people you love even if they don't deserve it, and sometimes its because you simply want things to go your way. I admire that in you. You're fearless in the way you stand up to beings even more powerful than you, and talk to them like you can defeat them singlehandedly. You're a natural born leader, the way you organized those events, making sure everything is perfect and you stay on top of everything with such grace. And the most important fact that you are full of light, in the middle of this dark and dreary world full of curses and wars, you are uncorrupted. Caroline, to me you are genuine beauty." Klaus ended his speech and left a chaste kiss on Caroline's lips.

Caroline felt her eyes fluttering after the kiss. She looked at Klaus who was smiling warmly at her, it gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"I never thought that was still possible," she muttered.

"What is, love?" Klaus was curious.

Caroline looked up to him and smiled brightly,"that's for me to know and for you to find out," and gave Klaus a peck on the cheek that made her feel giddy all the same.

Caroline smiled to herself, and thought that she just might like getting used to the feeling of butterflies.


	6. Chapter 6: Our Status

Klaus's eyes followed Caroline as she walked ahead of him. She had only kissed him in the cheeks, and yet it meant so much more than the intense kisses they had shared back in Mystic Falls. It had always amazed him how the gorgeous blonde could keep him on his toes all the time.

Grinning from ear to ear he caught up with Caroline and put his arm around her shoulders. Caroline immediately stopped walking and removed his arm that was on her and turned to face him.

"What was that?" her brows furrowed and her lips pursed.

Klaus didn't know what to do. Again."What was the kiss for then love?"

"We're friends, okay. Just so we're clear about the status," she turned and continued walking ahead of him.

"Then I guess I'm glad it's not complicated", Klaus muttered loud enough just so Caroline could hear him.

Caroline wasn't able to hide her laugh and threw her head back as she did so.

Looking at the scene, Klaus felt warm. It was a blissful moment for him, no speculations, no pretense, no tension. It was almost too good to be true. He laughed with her as he caught up.

* * *

Rebekah observed the baby vampire and her hybrid brother as they entered the house, immersed in a conversation. Something about Klaus needing to be more social and gaining true loyalty through some whatnot. She was atop the stairs and scoffed when Caroline and Klaus only noticed her after a few minutes of entering.

"Glad you noticed me Nik. After all, I'm only your sister."

Klaus snickered much to her surprise,"Yes, you are my sister and not my mother."

 _Ah the irony,_ Rebekah descended the stairs and proceeded to raise her eyebrows at Niklaus.

"Don't you have something important to do Rebekah?" Niklaus was now serious and she knew what he meant by 'something important'.

"Yes. I do," she drawled in a manner that would pique Caroline's interest. And she was right, Caroline looked at her as if trying to figure something out. Rebekah gave her the don't-you-wish-you-knew look and strutted out of the house.

* * *

They were in the study, with Klaus sitting in front of the desk and Caroline slammed her hands down in front of him,"What was that?"

As if it was a usual scenario Klaus feigned innocence. "What was what, love?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about. What's Rebekah gonna do?" Caroline was now crossing her arms.

"It's not polite to stick our noses in somebody else's business is it now, love?"

"I'm sure you have something to do with this Klaus. And I'm gonna find out."

Klaus didn't like the sound of it. Poking her nose in places she should not would endanger her. He decided to play a dangerous card, one that could end the glorious day that should've been ahead of him.

"I think we should enforce certain limits to our deal love. After all, I'm not the one with the most benefits in it."

Caroline looked at him with shock, easily replaced with anger. Turning away from him she flitted to her room and Klaus endured the sounds of furniture breaking for a good number of minutes. He wasn't sure if it was just her room that was trashed or if his was also in ruins.

* * *

Caroline critically eyed her room and its catastrophic state. Her vanity mirror was in pieces, so was the window, the armchair had a leg off, the pillows and duvet ripped to shreds, and the wall lamps were torn off the side of her bed. Only her clothes were safe from her wrath. On the other hand, Klaus's room was in a similar state as hers, if not worse. She also rejoiced in the fact that she ruined a good number of his clothes, apart from the henleys that she had always been fond of.

Opening her dresser, she pulled out the clothes and placed them on the good side of the bed and continued to do so until she had emptied even the drawers. She was counting on Klaus hearing her pile up her clothes, and the man didn't disappoint her and was already by her side in a matter of seconds.

"Where do you think you're going Caroline?" he was angry now.

"I want to move to a different room."

"Don't dream of it love, the other spare room has already been turned to a nursery. I'm not sure you could stomach it,"Klaus announced with triumph.

Caroline frowned and ran her hand through her golden hair. Klaus just enjoyed the view of a frustrated Caroline. In his mind he thought Caroline might already be creating ways and scenarios she could get away from him. It caught his attention when she finally sighed, it was one of defeat. A rare thing from his Caroline.

"I guess it was too much to ask. How could I forget? I'm just a prisoner here, part of a bargain. I guess I should even be grateful that you let me out of the house. We're just hanging out because we agreed to something we thought we could both benefit from. I'm actually supposed to follow your orders and basically I'm like one of your trophies. It's a trophy that says, you win because you get me, you make Tyler suffer, my friends are under the gratitude of being protected by you because of our deal, which they don't even know, and I'm supposed to behave so they'll stay safe. That's not friendship, it's impossible. You're never gonna be a good person, no matter how much good I see in you. You'll always turn out to be the villain in the end. Ugh, why did I even think that we could be friends?!" Caroline threw her hands in the air with frustration.

Klaus was hurt. Sure, he had heard it from everyone else, but the way Caroline had said it made him seem like a thousand times more evil. More evil than he thought of himself. But Caroline knew it. She knew his tendencies, how far he could go, and what he would be willing to do for all the right causes. Why was she questioning this now? When she knew from the first place what he was and still declared that they were friends.

"Caroline, you know who I am and what I am capable of. You knew that when you called me your friend, and yet you bring it up now. You should know how to make up your mind Caroline." He said it between his teeth.

Caroline only gave him a defiant look and walked out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going Caroline?" Klaus followed in her steps.

"You should think of sending someone to fix the rooms, so I would have somewhere to sleep in the night."

"You're not answering my question Caroline," he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I think I have SOMETHING IMPORTANT to do," she replied. Knowing it would piss him off.

 _Let's see how you like it,_ she felt triumphant. Caroline turned around to fully face him."And isn't it impolite when you stick your nose into someone else's business? You said that to me yourself."

Damn the girl had such a bloody smart mouth. And just like that instead of being angry, Klaus became amused and grinned at Caroline to let her know she hadn't beaten him yet.

"All right then," he held out his credit card,"I think you've earned the need to go shopping. Buy anything that pleases your eye love, and be back in time for dinner."

Caroline pursed her lips, contemplating on using Niklaus card. In that moment she perked up with a brilliant idea in her mind and greedily snatched the card from his hands.

Klaus watched as Caroline skipped outside the door, suddenly nervous for himself. It felt as if Caroline would be doing something devious, although he couldn't imagine what.

* * *

Caroline took a deep breath once she entered the mall. She was delighted at the number of boutiques and the clothes that only needed a swipe of a card to be hers. She never thought revenge would be so sweet and fashionably wonderful.

Scouring the entire mall, she made sure not to miss even one shop, looking at each rack and buying almost everything. It was already six in the evening when she was done. She couldn't believe she spent the entire afternoon shopping, and actually buying every little thing she took interest in.

She walked outside the mall and called Klaus.

"Done so soon, love?" his voice was sweet. She smirked.

"Klaus, I need you to fetch me. I need help with my shopping bags, there's too many," she feigned a tired voice hoping he would fall for it.

He did."I'll be there in a few love."

Caroline giggled at how Klaus had fell for her act. Now the surprise was all that was left.

* * *

When Klaus arrived at the mall and saw Caroline he began to be suspicious. She didn't have a single bag on her, nothing. He carefully assessed her movement as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"I thought you needed help with your bags Caroline?" his voice wary.

"I do, they're in the shops. Here's a list, I need you to pick it up." She handed him a paper with more than a dozen names on it.

"I'm sure you didn't buy all this just because of the pretty clothes, love. This is my punishment isn't it?" Klaus glared at her and threw the list in the backseat."I'm not your butler Caroline."

"No you're not, you're my friend. And friends do this, help each other."

So she was going to be friends again if he did this task. He looked at her, judging her expression, which of course was smug with her triumphant grin. He bet nothing could wipe that grin off her face. He was troubled, yet happy that Caroline had known he could never refuse her. Not to mention her batting eyelashes. Surely she knew that his affection only said more about him. He looked at the entrance of the mall, and to her again. Contemplating. Weighing his decision.

"You forget Caroline, we're already friends. You said so yourself."

Caroline was appalled. He was bargaining."Fine. I'll give you a surprise."

"Another surprise, love? Well, aren't we full of surprises today."

"No, it'll be for..." she contemplated on a date,"next week. I'm sure you'll be full of surprises by the time this day ends."

Niklaus squinted his eyes at her but got off the car and retrieved the list he tossed in the backseat.

Caroline could not hide her amusement at watching Klaus go back and forth the car and mall, retrieving a dozen shopping bags and boxes. She would laugh loudly to ignite Klaus's temper whenever he said bloody hell and called almost every item bloody.

"Be careful with that Klaus, I wouldn't want the dress to get crumpled," she chastised him after carelessly dumping the last batch of clothes she had purchased. The task took almost an hour, a very entertaining moment in her life as far as Caroline was concerned. Klaus only huffed and brought the car to life, speeding down the highway, back to the mansion.

When they arrived home, Rebekah was with a human. A bloody one at that. Taking Caroline and Niklaus' arrival as her cue to finish her meal, she told him to leave and wiped the bloody mess on her face.

"Well it was nice having you two out for dinner. It provides much more fresh options."Rebekah comments as she disappeared at the top of the stairs.

Caroline decided to ignore Rebekah."Are the rooms fixed?"

Klaus nodded.

"Good. I'd appreciate it if you carried all the stuff into my bedroom. I still have to get ready for bed,"she sped up the stairs and he heard the shower turn on.

Klaus sighed, knowing he had no choice. He had to do this to soften her up. And with much enthusiasm as he could muster, he started to gather Caroline's purchases from the car and put it in her room.

* * *

Caroline decided to leave the bathroom when she heard the shuffling of feet stopped, assuming Klaus was done bringing all the things to her room. She wrapped herself in a towel and hummed as she walked out the door, almost letting go of her hold on the towel when she saw Klaus sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Klaus! Privacy! Ever heard of it?"

Klaus stood up and turned around to look at her. He basked in her radiance. Her face was free of makeup, but she was still so beautiful and the light in her seemed to shine brighter.

"You look beautiful, love." It was a declaration.

"Yeah, says every man who wants to get in my pants." Caroline snorted.

"Caroline, if ever that were the case, I'd make sure I will be the last one to get in those pants of yours. But I don't like the way you look at yourself, I don't just want to get in your pants. I want to make love to you until you scream out my name, until you're writhing under me in pleasure, until you pant and feel like you're out of breath. I'll make love to you until you beg me for it. And I'd gladly indulge you Caroline, remember that." His eyes were on hers, piercing her very soul.

Caroline took a step back but was immediately against the wall. Klaus followed suit, until their bodies meshed and his lips were on her lips. Searing. Hot. Needy. But it was full of butterflies. Then she felt something so much more. She felt comfort, security, she felt special, and loved. She savored the moment, their tongues dancing with each other, his right hand angling her head with such care and the other on her lower back, pressing her to him. It felt so damn good, and she didn't want it to stop. But it had to. Everything was just so messed up she knew it was right to end things the way they are tonight.

As Klaus 's kisses slowed down that soon became butterfly kisses that rained on her face, she giggled and slowly put distance between them. Just enough but not too much, she was still in his arms but their faces were now at least a good 12 cm away from each other.

"From the kiss, I'd say you were like a lover Caroline. A true lover, mine." He was about to kiss her again but she stopped him, putting a hand on his firm chest.

Damn, she loved the feel of his Henley fitting his chest like a second skin.

"No Klaus, we're friends. Let's be clear on that," her tone firm.

"I'm a bit unsure with your offer of friendship Caroline," Niklaus' brows furrowed.

Caroline sighed,"I know. That's why I'm offering a better friendship. I know who you are and what you can do, but I won't base our friendship on that. Not anymore. I know you can be better Klaus, I've seen it. You've sided with us once, against Silas. From now on I'll always remember all the good in you, if you promise to listen to me and share things with me. Because that's where it all starts. With trust. We'll be partners in crime for now, since I'm basically going behind my friends' back. Although I can be judgy and all, I'll try not to be. With you. So let's be friends, okay."

She searched his eyes as he stared at her intently.

"Friends then," he confirmed.

"Best friends," she nodded.

Caroline beamed when she saw him smile warmly at her and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. It was such an endearing act that she did the same and stood on her toes as she kissed him on the forehead.

Klaus let out a heavy sigh and released Caroline,"Goodnight Caroline."

"Goodnight Klaus," she said it in such a warm tone that it made his heart swell.

He was smiling even as he made his way back to his room, and even when he heard Caroline lock her doors he only chuckled. He thought it was probably better, especially with a magnificent beauty within his reach.

"My beloved Caroline, you are a walking temptation."

And he knew she could hear him, and couldn't shake the feeling that she was probably smiling. "I'm glad we're friends," he said and prepared for bed.


	7. Chapter 7: What friendship is like

**I just wanna let you guys know that I'm running on my own timeline here. After Klaus separated from TVD and made his own, the Originals, I kinda lost touch with them. I only followed scenes that includes Klaroline moments. So this is a warning that it won't match with the timelines on either TVD or the Originals, just a bit.**

 **It was like the end of my life when those two separated.**

 **So I'm a bit fuzzy on that..**

 **Forgive me if I don't know about Hayley's pregnancy. I think I failed to mention how much I loathe her, thus explaining my intended ignorance about her being.**

* * *

It had been three days since the night Caroline promised to be friends with Klaus, a real one at that. It was hard, considering how their ideals would clash. Where Klaus sees death, she sees a chance. Where he wants violence, she wants peace. They had been fighting like crazy, and there were many times where Klaus would come to the point of not telling her what he was up to. It irritated her. But what's more was that it depressed her.

She remembered Klaus's words, _"I think we should enforce certain limits to our deal love. After all, I'm not the one with the most benefits in it."_

"Friends. How fantastic," she muttered to herself.

She hugged her knees, but later resorted to lying on her bed face-down.

The sheets were no longer red but a bluish-green, it reminded her of something. It was lovely. She spread her fingers and started playing with the satin sheets.

"What a fortunate object, to simply enjoy your touch would be a privilege."

Klaus was standing in her doorway, she watched with caution as he approached and sat at the edge of the bed facing her. She frowned, scrunching her nose in the process and turned her back to him. Even though they made a promise to be friends he was still being obscure, simply doing his transaction away from her.

"I'm not in the mood to fight Klaus,"she threw a pillow at him.

Klaus chuckled at her action, finding it adorable."These sheets are the color of your eyes, I thought you'd like them. They're lovely, but not as much as you."

"I liked it. Thank you."Her voice was curt, still not facing him.

But Niklaus wasn't one that can easily be fooled. He heard her sadness. Was it because of him?

"Caroline-" but he stopped when she abruptly turned around to face him again.

"You know Klaus, I'm not really feeling the benefit of this friendship that we have. But I guess it's because you actually have nothing to gain. Like you said, I'm the one who benefits the most from our deal while you send your resources back to Mystic Falls. I'll just keep quiet and behave, or maybe I'll just go back home and find another way. Call back your hybrids, I'm sure there's another way." Caroline stood up and walked to her dresser, fishing through her clothes.

 _"I'll just go back",_ those words made Klaus panic. His eyes frantically followed Caroline as she slid off the bed and began sorting through her clothes. For a moment he was frozen, not knowing what the best decision would be for them. For her. Should he let her go? He doesn't want to. Then he did something neither of them expected.

"I'm sorry Caroline, love"

Caroline was in an absolute standstill. He was so sincere, and his melancholy gave her pain. She turned around and saw him, head downcast and still sitting on the bed. These were the rare moments that she has now learned to treasure, when his emotion show. Proving he is not just evil, that he has a heart. She smiled at him, even though she knew he couldn't see it.

Slowly she walked towards the bed and sat beside him. She lowered her head just enough to see Klaus's grim face, it made her heart sink."I accept your apology. I mean, look at me. I can't stand one day without being me, all fussy and judgy. So I don't really expect that you'll change in a matter of days. I know it takes time."

Klaus chuckled."Love, I don't even think there is such a word as judgy."

Caroline grinned at him."Alright. Judging then."

They exchanged stares sharing the serene moment they had now. It was relaxed, comfortable, with no one breathing down their necks about why they were together. It was a beautiful scene.

Caroline was the one who broke the moment."But you're right, I'm the one who actually has something to gain in this deal. Just think of it, you don't gain anything in the deal I'm surprised you accepted it. I'm the one you're wasting your resources on and I have nothing to offer, it can't even be considered a deal."

Niklaus gazed at Caroline who was sulking,"How can you even say that, love. Don't you remember our deal? You gave me a chance. One that I wasn't able to gain in the former times that I was with you, wooing you. The privilege you have given me was paramount compared to any other. Someone can try to offer me the kingdom I've wanted to retrieve for so long, yet I'd chose to have the chance you gave me over it. You've given me more than I ever imagined you would Caroline."

"Well, you're choosing me over a lot of things. Not really sure where that would lead to."Caroline was being skeptical.

It was all just too romantic. It had Klaus written all over it, and she liked it. It irritates her that she likes it. If it was her old self, she would've smacked her face for all the craziness she's been into. Just being with Klaus in one house was absolute insanity. All the people she knew back at Mystic falls would probably throw a fit if they knew what she had been doing the past few days.

"And I'd be glad to do it again love. For the rest of my life. If that's what it takes for you to finally agree,"Niklaus was now brimming with confidence.

Caroline was confused."Agree to what?"

"In letting me show you the world Caroline. Show you the beauty and wonders of it. Experience more than just the confines of your hometown. You deserve only the best Caroline, my love."He caressed her cheek and she lovingly leaned on his hand.

"These are the times I wish we are undisturbed," he then removes his hand from her face and looks at the closed door,"but I presume that would be asking for too much. What is it, brother?"

* * *

Caroline watched as Elijah gracefully walked into the room. The last time she saw him, he was with Hayley. Caroline wondered if he was here to talk about Hayley again.

Her guess was confirmed when Hayley followed in after him. Her eyes squinted at the sight of her.

"I don't want her in my room Klaus."Caroline's voice full of authority.

Hayley scoffed,"Sure. Act like you're the boss."

Niklaus narrowed his eyes at her impudence,"I'll make sure you have your wish love."

Hayley's eyes widened at Klaus's words, taking a few steps back from the approaching hybrid. Klaus swiftly walked past Elijah and roughly held Hayley's arm, pushing her outside of Caroline's bedroom and shutting the door. After locking it, Klaus looked to Elijah and asked what he needed.

Elijah sighed and looked at Caroline for a moment before returning his attention to Klaus."What do you plan to do brother? I'm sure you know better than keeping two of your women under the same roof."

Caroline abruptly got up from the bed and headed towards the door that conjoined their rooms and went to his room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Hayley is not, and never will be my woman. I have only one woman, and that is Caroline," Klaus hissed and made a move to follow Caroline.

"Klaus."Elijah tried to stop him but Klaus only sent him a menacing look. It only meant one thing. Hayley wasn't welcome anymore. Although Elijah knew being with Caroline had a positive effect on his mood, he can't just let go of the fact that Hayley was carrying Klaus's child.

* * *

When Elijah went down the stairs, Hayley immediately approached him.

"Well?"

Elijah shook his head."I'll find you a good place to stay Hayley. You can't stay here now, or you'll be in danger of incurring my brother's wrath if he ever sees Caroline upset because of you."

Hayley scoffed at the predicament. The hybrid would actually risk his own child for a girl he barely knew. How comical. Their child was prophesied to bring chaos to the world, which he had been doing for more than half of his life. She was bemused at the fact that Klaus was ignoring a chance to become more powerful than he already was.

"I'm not just gonna back down Elijah. I'm the one carrying his burden. I have rights."

Elijah was appalled at her words,"Don't call the child a burden Hayley. You played a part with what you call the burden's creation. The infant has no fault in this, and should not suffer your bitterness."

Hayley lowered her head so Elijah wouldn't see her face, scowling with disgust. The blonde girl was becoming a thorn in her life.

* * *

Klaus looked at Caroline that appeared to be watching something from the window.

"What has you occupied love?"

"I'm waiting for that bitch-wolf to leave." Caroline voice full of hatred.

"I suddenly fear I'll one day incur your wrath love,"Klaus didn't mean to, but a hint of nervousness escaped with his words.

Caroline laughed with sarcasm,"Like hell you will. Who are you kidding?"

Klaus felt her tension. Oh, how he hated that the she-wolf had to be present. Everything should have gone on smoothly, if not for the interference.

"I promise you love, she will never dare to disrespect you again." He made a solemn vow.

Caroline looked at him, her eyes blazing, searching for something.

"She better not." And with that Caroline turned from the window and walked back to her room.

* * *

Evening approached and Klaus decided that Caroline should experience the nightlife in New Orleans. He knocked on the door joining their bedrooms, and waited for a few seconds until Caroline opened the door. She still had a grim expression, and yet Klaus couldn't deny the fact that she was still indeed beautiful. Although a smiling face brought out the best in her, and that was what he intended to do tonight.

He walked into the room, following Caroline as she slumped back on her bed.

"You look more beautiful when you smile love"

Caroline looked at him and squinted her eyes,"There's nothing to smile about."

Klaus only grinned,"tonight love, there will be. Come, get yourself ready. We're going to have a night out."

She looked at him quizzically,"what are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise love, I have a feeling you'll like it."Klaus left a kiss on her forehead and went back to his room to get ready as well.

He decided to wear a henley, since he noticed how Caroline took more notice of him whenever he wore it. He wondered if she knew what effect it had on him whenever she would look at him, eyes darkening a bit, looking at him with want.

Soon, they would come to that. For now he had to pursue her, let her know how special she really is. She had to know it, even he had to spend the next thousand years proving it to her.

* * *

Klaus waited at the bottom of the stairs, and looked up in anticipation when he heard Caroline's footsteps. He smiled, she always managed to take her breath away every time.

She was wearing a dress again, it flowed gorgeously from her waist and ended just above her knees. She wore flat shoes this time, and her legs still looked beautiful in all its creamy splendor.

"You look stunning love,"he complimented as she walked down the stairs.

"Don't I always?" She looked at him feigning mock as she descended the final step.

Klaus laughed, making Caroline smile. And that short moment got to him, unable to resist he pulled Caroline to him and kissed her forehead.

"You do love, every single day," his voice husky.

Caroline shivered in anticipation. Being so close to him intensified the warm sultry air of New Orleans, she subconsciously lifted her head a bit to lightly brush her lip against his gorgeous stubble. Klaus groaned at Caroline's simple action that ignited the fire in him.

In a flash he pinned Caroline against the wall, so hard he heard her bones almost break against it. But Caroline's moan of pleasure kept him going on. Despite the rough way he had with her earlier, he gently brushed the tip of his nose along her jaw, letting her feel his hot breath on her neck gaining another moan from Caroline.

* * *

Caroline couldn't believe she was doing this again. But even though she knew that her friends, her mother, and even the world would disapprove, she wanted it. She didn't feel it was wrong, she only thought that everyone else saw it wrong. Her thoughts were once again disrupted by Klaus's gentle kiss on her jaw, that trailed down her neck, and finally a short but intense kiss to her lips.

After the kiss Klaus kept her suspended from the floor and pinned to the wall, not helping with Caroline's growing arousal. Unable to resist his plump lips, she leaned down and initiated the second kiss. It was a longer one, their tongues dueling, Klaus nibbling on her bottom lip, leaving her panting after.

Klaus, being pleased with her reaction continued to drop butterfly kisses on her face and finally landed on her mouth. This time the kiss was gentle, his tongue slowly teasing hers, gently biting on her bottom lip every now and then. He slowly lowered her to the ground without breaking the kiss.

Once Caroline's feet landed on the ground he withdrew from the kiss slowly, reducing it to short, chaste kisses until he stopped.

He heard her sigh dreamily, it made him smile. Before she had a chance to react to the situation, he backed away from her, held her hand, and guided her towards his car.

Niklaus had a smile lingering on his face, not being able to remove Caroline's flushed cheeks from his mind.

"What's going on?" Caroline was suspicious of the smile that Klaus seems to have temporarily pasted on his face.

"I'm just having a wonderful evening sweetheart," Klaus grinned at her.

Caroline's cheeks reddened again after realizing what he was referring to. She thought of making up an excuse for her actions, but looked at Klaus. He looked happy for once. Not because of a great kill, or another step towards domination. It was because they had kissed. _Could a simple action really make him that happy?_ She questioned herself. If she came up with another snide remark about what happened, she'll ruin his mood, and put another stain on their newly found friendship.

"Don't let it get to your head. You won't always get it," she said instead. She was proud for not saying anything mean about him this time.

Klaus chuckled," does that mean that there are times I will then?"

"No! I didn't say that.I just... it's... don't..." she continued to stutter. Not knowing how to make a comeback, as she had made her remark a rather open ended one. He did make a point.

She glared when Klaus laughed."Don't worry love, it won't happen again."

She relaxed when he said that.

"Unless you initiate it, of course." His husky voice partnered with his statement made her tense.

For the rest of the ride she stayed like that, muscles tensed.

 _Nice going Klaus,_ she thought. She scoffed at her idea of being nice and decided to abandon it.


	8. Chapter 8: The second date

Caroline started to wonder if they were still in New Orleans. Out of all the interrogating she had done on Niklaus, all she managed to know was that they were not having dinner in the French Quarter. With such a fast car Caroline wondered why Klaus seemed to be taking his time driving, just keeping the speed limit.

"Klaus. It's not that you're going slow. What 'm trying to say is that, I'm sure you can pick up your speed every now and then. After all, that's what this car was made for."

Caroline looked at him inquisitively as he only smiled at her and kept his pace. She sighed, giving up at any attempts to shorten their road trip.

"You know it's rare that we're together like this. No spat. No clashing thoughts. No one to disturb. Besides love, I thought you'd be proactive in being an outstanding New Orleans citizen. Isn't following simple traffic rules a good start to that? And here I thought you'd compliment me for my good deeds." Klaus smirked at her and was pleased with the amused smile Caroline gave him, which escalated to a laugh.

The drive took almost 20 minutes, which seemed like almost forever for Caroline. She looked at the restaurant bar that had the same exterior touch as the buildings in the French Quarter, although the one in front of her was mostly white. Caroline was more impressed when she entered it. It was classy and yet the coziness of its aura remained. Klaus led her towards the stairs until they came to the Upstairs Balcony. It had a wonderful view of the park, and the evening stars made it look even more magnificent. There were only a few people around them and she was thankful for that. At least there was some sense of privacy.

* * *

When the menu came, Klaus refused to accept it and instead gave out his order.

"It'll be Crabmeat Ravigote Napoleon for the lady and a Crawfish Changua for me. Blueberries and Cream for her dessert."

Caroline raised her eyebrow at him and sipped on the wine that was immediately served. Klaus had requested for it, and she had to admit he had impeccable taste.

They had to wait a while for their meal. And Caroline couldn't stand the silence."So what are we gonna talk about?"

Klaus simply smiled at her as if he had something up his sleeve."I'd like to know what possessed you to strike a deal with me love. You of all people, or vampires rather. I know how determined you are in keeping your friends safe Caroline, but I also know your morals. And your... affinity for a certain mutt."

"The mutt has a name Klaus, which so happens to be Tyler." Caroline knew it would set off Klaus's temper, but she doesn't like how he degrades most people around him. And although she hated to admit it, Caroline gets excited whenever she'd feel Klaus's anger and tension in the air. She could feel the raw power being held back, and as much as she denied it, it turned her on.

Klaus growled at the mention of the mutt's name, but said nothing. He continued

to sip on his wine and went on with studying her features.

Caroline sighed,"I guess there's no use in saying it. Well... I was desperate. Stefan and Damon may not be too keen on helping me out since they discovered what happened between us, and I don't want anyone else to be involved in your schemes again. The last time Mystic Falls was infested with werewolf hybrids was when you were there, so i only thought it right that you fix the problems you left behind."

A frown marred Klaus's face as he studied Caroline." I think there's something more to it, love. What are you not telling me?"

Caroline avoided his intense gaze and focused on her wine. She didn't want him to emphasize the fact that Tyler never returned.

She was grateful when the food arrived before the tension became too much. All too eagerly she started eating, looking at everything besides Niklaus.

Niklaus on the other hand, took his time with his food and chuckled at Caroline's hastiness."You know you'll never really get satisfied with that, love."

"I know but it's delicious," she said wiping her mouth.

"Missed a spot love," and Niklaus leaned forward to wipe something off the corner of her lips.

Caroline felt the blood rise to her face and ears, she sipped more wine hoping it would calm her down. She wanted to put away the sensation of warmth in Klaus's fingertips that she felt, even through the napkin he had used to wipe her face.

"Wine, champagne, and other liquor. It's becoming a thing for us love," Klaus chuckled.

"Perhaps,"Caroline said curtly.

Niklaus raised his eyebrow at her remark. Caroline had actually admitted that there was something going on between them. That is, besides the fights and the never ending role as bait for him, there was indeed something more to them. And she had voiced it out. As coldly as she had put it, she had just signaled the start of something Niklaus had never thought possible.

* * *

Dinner ended uneventfully. They engaged in small talks every now and then, but it would either be about the weather, someplace Niklaus had visited, or culture and arts. They never even went near any topic that would be considered personal.

Caroline, not wanting to say anything that might make the situation any more awkward than it is, stared at the view of the park. It looked lovely in the evening. There was a haunting loneliness to it. The grass was so green and had no signs of any tramples that one might even suggest no one took notice of it anymore. She sighed. The night seemed to be going nowhere.

"C'mon love, let's get ourselves a drink. Establish our thing," Niklaus had his hand extended to her.

She gave him a deadly look before taking his hand." If it actually helps us with these awkward situations, then I guess it won't be so bad if it becomes our thing."

Niklaus chuckled and gave her a loving look that she missed, leading her downstairs to the bar.

* * *

After several bottles of scotch and tequila later, Caroline was barely holding up. Niklaus being of older age was only getting started. Caroline had been spouting various stories about her childhood, times with her friends, her mother, and much to Klaus's dismay she started to talk about all her past boyfriends.

"I'm not really interested in your past conquests love. I for one know that you were too good for them, and yet they had the nerve to just throw you away."

Caroline smirked at him,"And are you good enough?"

Klaus gave her a sad smile and said," No love, I don't deserve you. Not at all."

A frown marred her beautiful face,"Then why would you say that to the other guys I've been with when you don't even think you're fit for me? How would you know? You're not the one who spent time with them, who loved them in a different way than others. To be honest, I don't think you should judge yourself and say that you're not good enough for me. I'm the only one who can say if you are good enough for me. I am the only one who can determine if you deserve me. Because if, it's an if, we were in a relationship if I think I feel loved, if I feel special, if I feel safe, if I feel the need to say I love you all the time, and if I can't stand lasting a lifetime without you. Then I can judge if you deserve me."

Her words had come out the slightest bit slurred, but they were meaningful nonetheless. Niklaus' eyes were filled with wonder as she looked at Caroline who downed another shot of tequila. He chuckled and moved the bottle away from her.

"I think you've had enough love. We should retire."

Caroline only giggled before turning around to face him."Okay. But I want to dance first."

Klaus had raised his eyebrows at her request but conceded to it nonetheless. He guided Caroline off the barstool and requested a mellow song from the bartender, which was immediately granted since he was a patron.

Klaus savored each second that they swayed in rhythm, inhaling her sweet scent.

"God you're really like a wolf when you do that," Caroline's voice was muffled as she spoke against Klaus's chest. He loved the sensation of her mouth against his chest. Even with his clothes on, he could feel her warmth and relished in it.

He chuckled,"I wouldn't know if that was a compliment or an insult love."

Caroline moved away from him and pouted," Maybe it's both."

"Alright then, I'll take both." Klaus pulled her back to him and went back to dancing.

* * *

It had been past midnight when Klaus decided to call it quits and concerted to the job of nicely asking Caroline to get inside the car. She had insisted wanting to ride her own car, to which Klaus had easily reasoned that she was too drunk to drive. He'd insisted on following driving rules such as not driving drunk, only to have Caroline scoff at him.

"You worry about driving while drunk, but you kill mercilessly. Where's the point in that?"

Caroline reasoned but got in the passenger seat anyway.

Once they arrived home, Caroline had sobered up enough to get into her room without Klaus's help.

Niklaus went to the study to update on a few of his plans when Rebekah came in with a questioning look."What's with the drunk baby vampire?"

Niklaus shrugged,"We had a good time."

Rebekah was doubtful,"And that's how you're gonna end the evening Nik? Uneventful."

Niklaus gave her a smile she had not seen in centuries, it surprised her."Well dear sister, if uneventful is what you would call this evening, I think I'd want to make each night an uneventful one."

Rebekah had never seen him with such a wistful smile, she decided to let him go this time. It was about time that her brother should experience happiness. Being the one that spent the longest time with him, she knew how lonely he would get and never admit it. The time and torture combined had made him hard and damaged his soul. Rebekah was thankful that there was a way he could seek solace from it now. Even if it meant having to endure the unwanted presence of Caroline.

* * *

Caroline woke up at dawn, the liquor barely having an effect on her being a vampire. She went back to the details of the previous night. Their awkward dinner, the drunk chitchats, and their dance. She felt herself blush with humiliation as she recalled her short speech to Klaus about him deserving her, and her request for a dance was the last string that made her dash to the bathroom and relax herself with a cool bath. She stayed in there for an ample amount of time, thinking of how she could face Klaus after that night.

* * *

Niklaus had heard Caroline run a bath and started to worry since it had been more than an hour and she still hadn't emerged from her room. He began to wonder if it was regarding last night's events. Maybe Caroline hadn't wanted him to see that side of her. She hadn't managed to hold back anything last night, probably saying everything that comes to mind. At least that was his summation.

He knocked on the door of their connecting rooms."Caroline. You alright love?"

Caroline jerked in the tub, causing water to spill over."Shit"

"Caroline, what's happening?" Klaus was knocking more loudly now, panic in his voice.

"Ugh, it's nothing Klaus. Just go away," Caroline's brows were unconsciously furrowed as she wrapped herself in a towel.

Klaus was surprised by her sudden coldness, but decided to leave her in her own devices. Instead he decided to make a progress on a few plans he had been delaying.

* * *

Caroline heard Klaus leave, surprised that he hadn't insisted on his way this time. She left the bathroom with only a towel and started rummaging through her clothes. Her mind was half on Klaus's behavior, a fourth on Mystic Falls, and the remaining was on what she was going to wear.

She settled for a green top, shorts and boots. The heat in New Orleans had been new to her, and she had resorted to wearing breezy and short clothings, but she felt the weather had eased up a bit.

Taking a deep breath she stepped outside her room and went down the stairs, alert for any presence nearby. When she heard nothing coming from the kitchen she went there and decided to make something humane for brunch. Looking into the refrigerator she opted for a PB&J with a glass of B Positive. The stock of blood bags was unusual to her since she knew all the originals liked it fresh and warm.

She heard footsteps and her head snapped up to see Niklaus grinning at her.

"Glad to see you've made yourself at home love."

She only looked at him for a second before looking back at her sandwich as she chewed.

"I meant it positively love. I like seeing you comfortable instead of being cooped up in your room all day." Klaus walked towards her and stopped on the opposite side of the counter, facing her.

Caroline sighed. It was unavoidable."It's not that Klaus. I'm just thinking of last night. I may have sounded weird and all, but I would really appreciate it if you just let it go and forget it ever happened."

Niklaus was astonished. He liked the way thing went last night, and he certainly wouldn't want to forget it. He felt his anger rising, but it disappeared when he saw Caroline giving him puppy eyes and fluttered her eyelids every now and then. It struck him that she was probably embarrassed at how she had acted last night. Klaus only thought she had been herself, although more thoroughly frank. It made him chuckle.

"Caroline, I had a wonderful evening. Everything went perfectly well. And I must say, I rather enjoyed our dance."

Caroline was blushing, and Klaus took pride in it. It gave him happiness that he was able to evoke a different emotion from her besides anger.

"It was a disaster Klaus. Just work with me on this," Caroline's eyes were pleading.

"Love, I won't be able to forget it. But for your sake, I won't mention it," Klaus went around the counter to get near her and held her arms at both sides. Like a friend comforting another, he smiled at her with no malice and no mischief.

Caroline returned the smile to him,"Thanks Klaus."

* * *

Rebekah caught them like that, smiling at each other lovingly.

Caroline jumped in surprise and immediately released her arms from Niklaus hold. Only this time Niklaus didn't seem to be bothered by it, since the embarrassed blush on Caroline's face was present. He chuckled and urged Rebekah to come closer.

"What is it dear sister?"

"I discovered something." Rebekah was uneasy, knowing the information she brought was sure to ruin his good mood.

And she was right. Niklaus smile instantly turned into a scowl."Come, let's talk upstairs."

As both siblings ascended the stairs Caroline called out for Niklaus. When he turned to look at her, she raised an eyebrow at him as if saying he should know what to do. Niklaus was about to open his mouth to say no, but stopped when Caroline furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips in annoyance.

All he could do was sigh. "Come along, love."


	9. Chapter 9: Mysterious beings

Rebekah warily switched her glance from Caroline to Niklaus. Both almost seemed ready to pounce on each other with one wrong move. She rolled her eyes," What are you two playing at?"

Niklaus snapped his head towards Rebekah and growled, not pleased with her tone. But Caroline was keeping him distracted with her presence. He kept silent, a war waging inside of him if he should let Caroline be mixed up in all the chaos.

"Oh for goodness sake Nik, she'll find out about it anyway." Rebekah shrieked.

For once, Niklaus glanced nervously towards Caroline, more afraid for her welfare than he'd ever been before. This made Caroline even more worried. She could count on one hand the people that Niklaus had ever been wary of, and they had been more than extremely dangerous. She suddenly wondered if it was the right idea to actually be involving herself in the fiasco. But she gathered her courage, knowing she already involved herself the minute she drove outside of Mystic Falls and to him without second thought.

Pondering back to that moment, she wondered why she didn't have any second thoughts. Why didn't she? She had all the reasons to doubt him, to be suspicious of the help he will be giving. But she had relied solely on his word, and even struck a deal. Then it dawned on her, that no matter how evil and scheming other people might view him, he never treated her that way. He had tried his best to be truthful to her, to protect her. He had only lied when it concerned dangerous situations, and he had went through the effort of protecting her all throughout those times and he never took credit for it. He had never really asked much from her, except a chance. He had treated her like royalty, putting her before anything else, and she had simply cast it aside. Just because he had entered as a villain in their lives.

But they all were. In other people's perspectives, they had become a villain once in their life. But they always had someone to pull them back to humanity. She had her mom, her best friend and mentor Stefan along with her friends, Elena had all of them to hang on to. Stefan and Damon hung on to Elena. It was a twisted story, but still, they had someone. Compare it to Klaus, whose siblings had chosen to leave him at some point in eternity, how they had abandoned him more than once.

She looked at Klaus, who she knew only withheld the truth from her for the fear of her safety. "Klaus, if something is wrong, if there's any danger, I'm here to help. That's what friends are for, remember?"

She smiled at him and was glad that he had returned it and cleared his throat, starting to fill her out on all the details.

* * *

It appeared that Briggs was part, not of a clan, but obviously another kingdom. Similar to what Niklaus used to have in new Orleans back then, but the kingdom of the 'Master' Briggs was referring to was spread worldwide. It appears that they had alliances from all parts of the globe and have obviously been spying on Niklaus and Caroline for some time. Originally Niklaus was their main concern, but it had been divided since Caroline entered the picture. Even when Niklaus had left Mystic Falls, the Master's attention had somewhat partially riveted to Caroline, leaving minions to keep an eye on her. This had Caroline on alert.

"Wait, what?! Last I heard they were there to keep an eye on us. On all of us, to make sure we stay there." She gave Rebekah a questioning look.

Rebekah looked to Niklaus first then Caroline, answering her question."Apparently there was also a strict order that you had to be monitored on all hours of the day, making sure you interacted with no one besides the people from Mystic Falls."

"What else is there Bekah?" Niklaus asked, his voice low.

"They're a close knit organization. It was rather hard to get information. But I did get a lead to Seattle, Washington. Apparently, we can't ever go there because someone will give us the advantage and their plans will be spoiled. Something about Fate's cousin and Death's Unwanted. And the Master we're mentioning, is probably a warlock. Rumors are, once he has the two of you, he will be unstoppable. Although I don't know how that fits."

Niklaus only nodded and looked at Caroline, judging her state. He turned to Rebekah and motioned for her to leave the room. He heard Caroline sigh and he turned to her, watched as she let herself fall on his bed. Oh, how wonderful she looked in his bed, looking like she belonged. And she truly did.

"You alright, love?" He sat beside her.

Caroline sat up and looked at him," guess you can't leave me out of your schemes this time. I'm ultimately a part of it."

Niklaus was astonished. He was waiting for her to blame it all on him, to accuse him that she had been involved because he chose to shower her with affection. It was his interest in the first place that got the enemy riveted to Caroline. But Caroline simply accepted the fact that she was in on whatever plan. She would be staying, she would be fighting beside him for once.

He reached out to take her hand," love, you do understand that I have rather violent tendencies."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him," I could never forget."

He flinched, it was a low blow. But Caroline's hand entwined with his and he looked to her eyes searching.

"Klaus, I know you'd go as far as you can for the one's you love. We all have. I have. I've killed almost a dozen witches for Bonnie. Although I'm still not sure to what extent you'd protect me, I know you will try your best." Caroline assured him.

Niklaus nodded his head and looked at her intensely," No love, I will do everything in my power to make sure no harm comes to you. If someone intends to lay a hand on you, it would have to be over my dead body."

She absorbed the fierceness of his words, the intensity of his voice, and his searing gaze. She felt like she was melting, his hands tracing invisible patterns at the palm of her hand and upwards her arms until it reached her shoulder. There he maintained a circular pattern, Caroline's hand in turn grazing it's way to his forearms and clutching his biceps.

Caroline laughed softly," what are we doing Klaus?"

Klaus gave her a warm smile," I don't know either love. But I'm enjoying it."

For a few minutes they stayed like that. Niklaus caressing Caroline's shoulder with his thumb and Caroline's hands went further upward, caressing his high cheekbones. It made Klaus itch to kiss her pink lips, slightly apart and ever enticing.

"Caroline," his voice husky.

"Klaus," Caroline's hand went to his hair and grabbed a fistful of it slamming Klaus down towards her, their lips meeting.

* * *

Niklaus was surprised at Caroline's aggressiveness, but was pleased nonetheless. He in turn used his right hand to cradle Caroline's head and angle her for a more deeper kiss, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth making her moan. The sound he had elicited from her made him hard, groaning in pleasure as their tongues dueled. He used his left hand to trace her spine, making her arch to him. Taking the advantage, he groped her ass and lifted it, putting Caroline in a position where she was straddling him.

Caroline now had all her fingers tangled in Klaus's hair, loving the feeling of it. She moaned as Klaus stopped the assault on her lips and began kissing her down the neck, stopping just by her collarbone and gently biting on her skin. She felt the heat pooling at her core, and at an attempt to subdue it she grinded against Klaus only making matters worse as her arousal heightened. She began grinding faster against him and pulled him from her neck, kissing him roughly.

"Caroline." Klaus's voice was strained, just as his throbbing length was inside his pants.

Niklaus gripped Caroline's thighs and pulled her harder against him, drowning in her moans as he let her feel his bulge. And knowing he couldn't keep it up, he effortlessly switched their position where Caroline was pinned under him. He saw her eyes darkening, adding to his lust as he pressed his manhood against her.

Caroline gasped at the pressure of him on her heat, she almost felt him poking even through the jeans. Her leg automatically locked itself around Klaus's waist, intensifying the throb of her core. She bit her lip, suppressing her moan when Klaus ripped her top off leaving her in her bra, as he kissed her in between her cleavage and down her torso. But he suddenly stopped. And ever so slowly he kissed his way back up, each kiss getting lighter until he reached her lips again.

"Love, we agreed to start out as friends. And as much as I want to make love to you right now, I can't. I don't want to hear you later whining about why you let it happen again, or think it was a stupid thing to do, or that you had simply let your guard down. I'm willing to wait until the time is right sweetheart." He leaned down and kissed her lovingly, ending it with a shower of light kisses all over her face it made her giggle.

"I'll take a shower and meet you downstairs, love." In an instant Niklaus was gone and Caroline heard the shower running in his bathroom. Deciding to do the same, she rose from the bed and rummaged through Klaus's dresser for one of his henleys.

"Klaus, you ruined my top," she said just loud enough for him to hear before returning to her bedroom, wearing one of Klaus's henleys.

* * *

Niklaus watched with amusement as Caroline descended the stairs, biding her time. She was obviously doing it to showcase her outfit that consisted of a skirt, heels, and the henley she had claimed to borrow from him.

"Such a pretty sight to behold," Klaus mused, offering his hand to Caroline as she went down the last step.

Rebekah only rolled her eyes as Caroline smiled and flashed away before returning with four letters sealed with wax. She gave her brother and Caroline their invitations and proceeded to open hers, leaving Elijah's invitation on one of the side tables.

They all shared knowing looks and read the invitation;

 _To my favorite Vampires and Hybrid_

 _I'd like you all to come to my grand ball._

 _It is only befitting that such exceptional beings would grace my home._

 _I will be awaiting your arrival_

 _-Master-_

Caroline read the words again, her eyes lingering on the name of the would-be host. Master. It seems that whoever this 'Master' was, he knew that they had found out of his existence.

"He knows. How?" She turned to Klaus knowing it was him who last held Briggs.

"I finished him off love. No one in New Orleans knew of his existence." Klaus said defending himself. This was the first time someone doubted him of his meticulousness, or his ruthless ways for that matter.

Caroline kept her glare at him for at least a few more seconds before sighing and turning to look at Rebekah. Taking a deep breath, Caroline said the unthinkable. "Where in the world do I buy a dress for the ball? And I don't see any theme. What's the theme?!"

Niklaus almost doubled in laughter whilst Rebekah only looked at her with utter disbelief. She couldn't believe that out of all the things Caroline could worry about, she worried about her wardrobe.

"Seriously, Caroline. We are invited by the enemy, to what obviously seems like a trap and yet you think about what you should wear." Rebekah's eyes widening.

It was then that Caroline's faced began to flood with sadness and worry, Rebekah almost regretted that she said those things to Caroline. Almost. But she was determined to give her a hard time.

"Look, nothing will happen if we just sit down and worry ourselves to death. We should take action, this is just like the time that you guys invited us at your ball...or your mother's rather," Caroline stopped talking. She had been a bit insensitive recalling the night their mother had bound them to be killed.

"Caroline, we don't know who else is invited to that ball. For all we know, that place will be crawling with witches and vampires too. There would be no need to disguise identities, and any violence or death that might happen will technically be understood. And have I mentioned the fact that I've made more enemies than you can think of for the past centuries? We're not going." Niklaus stood his ground firmly, putting on a threatening mask when all he felt was fear for her safety.

"What if they do something to my friends Klaus? I have people that I love back in Mystic Falls and they've already become involved without them even knowing. That Master has been keeping tabs on us for a good while now, and you didn't even know. You don't even have an idea of you can take on this new enemy of yours. I'm not going to risk the life of my love ones just because I'm too scared to go to a damned ball!" Caroline stormed off to her room leaving Rebekah to deal with a grim faced brother.

Niklaus was pissed to say the least. Caroline had done a good job of undermining his power status. She had indirectly told him that he was incapable of doing the simple task of knowing his enemies. He looked at Rebekah that had a neutral expression. He knew she was just waiting for his decision.

"Get ready. We're going to that bloody goddamn ball," he seethed and harshly threw the invitation towards the side table. He flashed outside the house, deciding to spend a little playtime with Marcel's vampires.

* * *

Caroline paced the room back and forth, her mind intent on finding a way to keep her friends and mother safe. The turmoil in her mind only worsened with Klaus's image popping up in her mind. Giving up, she let herself fall backwards on her bed and recalled Klaus's expression. She knew he was beyond mad and would probably be torturing the hell out of someone, or simply going on a killing rampage. She wondered who would be so unlucky as to face the hybrid's anger.

She rolled over onto her tummy and started to text her mom, let her know she's fine. After a few minutes of contemplating, she also informed her mother to keep an extra eye out but without alerting the others. After sending the message she sighed and thought of her friends. Her sudden leave was actually enough to make them suspicious, but she couldn't understand why she felt like it was such a long time ago. Was it really that long ago? It had only been about a week since she left, and it included the fact that she had been avoiding Elena and Bonnie's calls all week. She wouldn't know what to say in the first place.

But Klaus was right, it would be more or less a trap. She considered the night that their whole gang had gone to the ball of the Mikaelson family, although the siblings had been linked to each other so they could be killed, all of them were at least able to go home alive. Thinking back to the ball she relived the way they had danced, and how Klaus looked at her, as if she was the only woman he could see. She had ignored the shivers that threatened to consume her, convincing herself that Tyler looked at her just the same. But thinking hard about it, she couldn't even compare how his gaze seemed to penetrate her entire being, searing her soul. And yet, she had loved how it felt, like her insides were wondrously melting. Tyler's on the other hand, he would make her feel warm and giggly.

She wondered who she should choose, but immediately shook her head.

"No Caroline. There is no choosing. Yes, you and the big bad Hybrid are friends. But it doesn't mean that you're choosing him over Tyler. It will always be Tyler. It should always be him," she scolded herself. She had totally strayed from her original train of thought.

"You're lucky he didn't hear that," Caroline almost jumped at Rebekah's voice. She glared at her figure leaning on the door frame.

"God, you and your siblings just don't understand privacy do you?"

Rebekah frowned, "Maybe we would if you actually kept your thoughts private. I don't know what you want from my brother Caroline, but I'm telling you, we may always be threatening to kill each other but I'd never let someone take advantage of my brother's feelings. He's had enough of your games back in Mystic Falls, you better think twice before you play with fire Caroline. I'm sure you wouldn't want to get burnt."

And with that said, Rebekah disappeared from Caroline's view, leaving Caroline more confused than ever.

* * *

Caroline lay still on the bed as she heard the front door open and heard Klaus's familiar footsteps. She didn't know when she actually familiarized herself with his movements, but she wasn't mistaken. It was definitely Klaus.

After gathering her courage, she finally worked her way down the stairs and out into the pool area of the mansion. There she saw Klaus staring at the sky, reeking of blood.

 _Well at least it's vampire blood,_ she thought. She probably would have thrown another fit if he smelled like he was soaked in human blood. Slowly she started walking towards him.

"Stop. Leave me be Caroline," she looked at his back with unconsciously pleading eyes, but stopped her advance nonetheless.

"Look. About what I said earlier. Perhaps I was too harsh," said Caroline. But before she could say another word, Klaus turned around to face her with cold steely eyes. Her words were suddenly lost.

"Perhaps? You know love, I think I've been a bit too lenient on you. You tread dangerous waters, don't be so sure you will be safe all the time. I may have slight affections for you, but don't put yourself on a pedestal just yet. Remember, I did dagger my siblings every time they defied my will. What makes you think you're so special?" His curtness scaring the baby vampire making her flash off to her room, loudly slamming the door and locking it including the one that conjoined their rooms.

* * *

Klaus sat on his bed, fighting the urge to sigh. He listened intently for any sound coming from the other room, feeling relieved when he heard Caroline's deep breaths, which probably meant she was asleep.

He had sparked her anger again. He had recoiled from their spat harshly and had threatened to harm her. He hadn't said it directly, but he knew that's how she perceived his words. He couldn't even lay a hand on her. All through the time that he had brutally said those things, he had kept his voice low, containing his anger in between his teeth.

She had unconsciously made him feel worthless. Like he couldn't do anything about what was happening around him. It reminded him of the time he was being hunted by his father. Constantly being rubbed in the face of how useless and powerless he was. And throughout the years that his father had been desiccated, and even when he was awakened, he had managed to gain control, to keep it. He had always come out on top. Until Caroline.

Challenging and brazen with dominance, she had easily caught his eye. The light she always carried with her had become the subject of Klaus's addiction. She was strong and compassionate, perfectly paired by incomparable loyalty. He had longed to see someone who would be so loyal to him as Caroline was with her friends. He saw how they failed to see the importance of each sacrifice that Caroline made, each favor that asked for nothing in return.

He admired her for all the beauty that was kept inside, just waiting to be revealed. And yet, someone had so much as the guts to diminish that light. He couldn't even bare to imagine her smiling face disappearing into nothing. To feel helpless in protecting someone he felt for brought forth a pain told in ancient stories.

He couldn't let Caroline befall the same fate as Henrik. Even if she had to hate him for his actions, he would risk it. He would risk the friendship that she had so kindly offered. Niklaus thoughts faltered for a moment. His dreams that had started forming ever since their friendship bud slowly faded from his mind, replaced of lonely days without her. He shook his head, thinking it was better to know she was alive and probably happy somewhere, rather than to no longer have her existence in the world. His jaw clenched at the thought of someone else making her smile. Dark days loomed ahead as he began forming plans in his mind.


	10. Chapter 10: Cars and a Dress

Caroline woke up to the warm rays of the New Orleans sun. She lazily stretched her limbs, not all too excited to get out of bed. Which was unlike the past days when she had been eager to spend her days, or rather, to spend the time with Klaus.

She had been pretty decided when she said that she would be friends with him and try to understand him, but she felt her resolve wavering. Klaus had been difficult, threatening her like he always did with others. And much to her surprise, it hurt more than she thought it would. Like a sword slashed across her heart. She suddenly broke her train of thoughts, not wanting to continue. Being with Klaus was overwhelming. He terrorized every aspect of her being, from her morals, to her judgment, even making his way into her sense of fashion. She thought back to the time she had worn his henley, seeing the cheeky smile on Klaus's face that was mixed with a whole lot of glowing pride. She had also felt proud, of being able to put that smile on his him and the proud behavior he had exuded made her more than happy. He was proud of her for simply wearing his clothes.

She kept on wondering how such an old vampire who has probably seen almost everything, could be happy with such simple things.

* * *

Klaus listened as Caroline moved lazily on her bed, her soft movements soothing his weary soul. Today would be the start. He had a feeling that she would be angry towards the actions he would exhibit, hell, how could he trust his feelings that always seem to get him in trouble the past week. He shrugged it off and continued downstairs and started calling his hybrids, ready to enforce his plan.

He was just sending the hybrids to do his bidding when Caroline came down the stairs, her eyes immediately trained on the hybrids on their way out.

"Make yourselves scarce," it was Klaus's golden eyes that made them disappear in a mere second.

Caroline huffed and proceeded to the kitchen, ignoring Klaus's presence and snatched a blood bag from the fridge. From the corner of her eyes she saw him approaching, and was thankful when Rebekah sped in out of nowhere with a box looking similar to the one Klaus had sent on the night of their ball. She sighed in relief, glad that there was at least one thing to be excited about.

"So you got me one?" Rebekah looked at Caroline as if she was asking an outrageous question.

"Caroline, you're a big girl. You can get your own dress. But, don't worry. Just go to this address and the people there will help you in making one that perfectly suits you," Rebekah handed Caroline a card, unable to resist the contagious smile Caroline was offering and smiled back.

"Thanks, Bekah. Although it would've been better if I at least had a girlfriend to be with, it would've been fun," Caroline suggested.

Rebekah thought of it and agreed in her mind. But her brother had been in a shitty mood and there was no denying it was because of another rift between him and Caroline. Next time though, Rebekah wouldn't let the chance pass to be able to shop with a girlfriend who won't stab her in the back. She had yet to decide if it was indeed Caroline.

"No Caroline, I have my dress already. Take Klaus. He may not look like it, but he would know enough to make sure you get a gown of royal caliber," with that Rebekah strutted off to her room with the gown still in the box.

* * *

Caroline awkwardly looked to Klaus and broke the contact as soon as she made it. Klaus showed off a devilish grin from her reaction, making her scoff.

"Very well then sweetheart, when shall we start playing dress-up?" Klaus offered his hand to her, hoping that she at least will be civil.

To his relief, Caroline gingerly took his hand and followed the lead to his car.

"Klaus, speaking of cars. Where's mine?" This got Klaus in a precarious situation.

"Speaking of cars," Klaus led Caroline to an obviously brand new silver Boxster Porsche.

This almost had Caroline in a fit. She didn't think he'd go as far to really buy her a car. She glared at Klaus, who avoided it by looking at the car and telling her the alterations he had requested to be done with it. She scoffed at him feigning ignorance to what she was feeling right now.

Without warning she rushed past him and got in the driver's seat. She looked at him with eyes full of mischief, it had Klaus's radar going off in all ways. Only Caroline.

"I'm driving. You coming or not?" Caroline chuckled as Klaus sped into the seat.

Caroline laughed as she drove as fast as she could, taking advantage of the horsepower. Niklaus suddenly thought giving her all those perks suddenly seemed like a wrong idea. He held to the car as she made sharp turns, just to make sure he wouldn't be thrown off his seat. He was enjoying this fun side of Caroline, the times when she didn't let the righteousness in her kill the moment.

"You know Caroline, I'm starting to think that you plan to lose me by having me tossed by your careless driving," Klaus looked at her with a neutral expression, hoping he wouldn't give anything away.

What he didn't know was that, for the few seconds that Caroline had looked at him she did see something. She saw the flicker of hope in his eyes, and for once she didn't want to be one of the people to extinguish it. She laughed at his question, throwing him off when she uttered her next words.

"I'd never lose you Klaus. Besides, my driving is perfectly safe."

Klaus couldn't keep the warm smile off his face, the one that Caroline loved most. The kind of smile that just radiated his happiness that was because of a simple thing. She had at least, accepted that these were the kind of things that made her happy. Looking back to the road, their fight about going to the ball invaded her thoughts again. She was pretty sure he was already making plans behind her back.

"You know Klaus, I meant it. When I said that I was too harsh about saying those things when I said I wanted to go to the ball," Caroline could feel his curious gaze on her. She also felt that Klaus might do another nasty recoil, so she didn't give him the chance too.

"You know, we really are similar in more ways than one. I would do anything to protect the people I care about, just like you would to your family. I just do it better than you do," Caroline beamed at him.

Niklaus couldn't believe it. Caroline had actually said they had something in common, when just a few months ago she would freak out at the thought of even comparing. Caroline shone brighter than ever before Niklaus' eyes. The girl just kept giving him surprises. Not to mind, they were probably the nicest non-deadly surprise he's ever had the past thousand years.

"You know Caroline, I did have expectations with the surprise you had promised me for this week. Although, I never could have guessed that it would be this promising. But it doesn't mean I'd be a better person altogether just because you said that," Niklaus was amused when the woman only laughed at him.

"Way to ruin the mood Klaus. I'm not expecting you to change overnight, and I'm not even expecting you to change your personality. It's who you are, I would never want you to change who you are. There can simply be changes in the way you do some things, like lessen the tyranny and actually gain true loyalty. That would give you true strength. Besides, you being you is exactly what I-" Caroline cut herself off. She almost said it. With nervousness suddenly taking over her, she accelerated the speed of the car once more.

But Klaus wouldn't have any of it. "Is what love?"

Caroline continued on ignoring him despite the question and the endless glare he gave her. She was thankful when they finally arrived at the boutique, eagerly getting out of the car and motioning Klaus to follow her inside.

Klaus just sighed, shook his head and followed suit. He would let it go for now, but he hoped she would do a little slip up in the near future. A smirk formed on his face when he thought of a little brilliant idea so he could extract the truth from her. It would be a dirty little trick. But Klaus had a feeling that he would reward her for whatever she had to say, he would be sorely pleased. For all the experience he had with Caroline, she had always held back anything that might create a deeper connection between the two of them. And with Caroline within his reach, he'd be bloody hell damned if he let this little occasion just slip between his hands.

No, this time he won't settle for just a confession. This time he would make sure it would be the start of everything. Then of course, there's the matter of him facing the consequences for the last few stunts he had pulled on Caroline. He would have to appease her first, and now, he had just the perfect opportunity.

* * *

When Klaus entered the shop, Caroline was already moving from dress to dress frantically. He watched her glow each time she would pick up a gown, and when she would find fault in it she would frown and carefully put it back. Klaus noticed that Caroline had already sorted through a good number of gowns, but still without a choice.

"Perhaps you can let me help love. I'm sure you'd trust me with these matters, especially if you consider the fact that the last two gowns I gave you had exquisitely given at the least, an amount of justice to your beauty," Klaus gave her a devilish smirk showing his dimples.

Caroline knew he was right. She had instantly agreed in her mind, but she wanted to enjoy the sight of Niklaus' dimples and that devilish smirk sending shivers throughout her body. She pretended to muse and think before finally saying yes, almost sighing as Klaus tore his gaze from her and instructed one of the tailors in the shop the details for a customized dress.

* * *

The drive home had been conducted with an average speed, very much like the calmed systems of Caroline and Klaus. It was as if their minds read each other, knowing that their fight is about to come to an end. The only thing left to wonder about for Caroline, was how it was going to end.

Once they entered the mansion, Caroline had immediately excused herself to her bedroom. Klaus had told her that they needed to talk before she actually went to sleep. Caroline had only nodded before flashing upstairs.

After a quick shower, Caroline knocked on the door joining her bedroom and Klaus's. When no one answered she opened the door, her eyes widening at the sight before her.

Klaus was dripping wet, with only a towel hanging dangerously low on his hip. She tried to refrain from looking at him, but her eyes seemed to have their own life as she invisibly traced the planes of his chest going down to his abs, until it reached the v of his hips. _Oh God,_ Caroline was almost sure she would faint. Turning around to stop herself from imagining things beyond what should be, she closed her eyes as she almost felt herself blushing.

"Don't shy away now sweetheart. You know you've seen it all before," Klaus chuckled as he dried his hair with another towel.

"Ugh, Klaus. Just get yourself dressed as fast as you can," speeding to his dresser, she pulled out the first pajama she saw and threw it to him. All the while avoiding his image.

Once Klaus said he was done, Caroline turned around only to be infuriated with seeing an image of Klaus in a pajama without a shirt. She could still see the v of his lower abdomen, his pajamas hanging low as the previous towel was on his body. It didn't help at all.

"So what do you want?" she quipped.

"Easy love. And here I thought a little effort would go appreciated by you," Klaus feigned hurt which only earned an eye roll from Caroline.

"Well you should remember, I'm too smart to be seduced by you," it was Caroline's turn to answer with a grin on her face.

"Ah. The last time as I remember quite vividly, did not need an ounce of seduction sweetheart. It was of our own accord. I was even fully dressed," Niklaus had a glint in his eye as he menacingly approached Caroline.

"Klaus," Caroline had a warning in her voice.

Klaus continued on walking until he invaded her personal space. He stopped when he was a few inches short of her face, his warm breath fanning on Caroline's lips making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Let's make a deal sweetheart," his words were almost a whisper with his lips almost touching hers.

* * *

 **Yeah. Cliffhanger. I know. But next chapter will be full of shivers that reaches your bones and branding moments. I'm reserving my energy for that. Thanks for all the support ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: No regrets

Caroline was aware that she had stopped breathing, and even though she didn't need it she felt like her world suddenly revolved around the hybrid who was just a few millimeters from kissing her.

"Let's make a deal love," he had said.

"What deal?" Caroline's voice was softer than a whisper, just enough for him to hear.

Just when Caroline thought he was going to kiss her, his stubble grazed gently across her cheek sending shivers down her spine. Klaus moved his face in such an enticing way as he whispered into her ear,"What do you want Caroline?"

Caroline thought it was silly, but she felt woozy with so little distance between her and Klaus. Out of impulse, her deepest thoughts surfaced. "You."

It took a few seconds before Caroline realized what she had said, and when she did she flashed out of Klaus's reach and tried to make it to her room.

Klaus was stunned for a few seconds just like Caroline, but he was still older and faster that he managed to pin her to the floor even before she managed to escape. He reveled in Caroline's wide eyes and the flustered look on her face. He grew even more excited as he smelled her arousal growing. He frowned when Caroline turned her head to the side, obviously avoiding eye contact. Pinning Caroline's wrists with one hand above her head he used the other to gently hold her face to make her look at him. Lowering his head, they were once again dangerously close.

"If that's what you want, I'll happily give it to you Caroline," he nuzzled her neck in such a loving manner it almost made Caroline give in. But once again her attitude got the better of her.

"Can you?" She put on a defiant face.

"Love, if there's anything I can do. It's to admit that I have done so much just to please you. In situations where things should have gone my way, it changes because of you. I have already put you before anything else more than once, and I'd gladly do that over and over again," Niklaus' face was full of disbelief with her doubt.

"The question here love is, can you?" he fired back.

Caroline had been contemplating on how to escape her compromising position beneath Klaus. But the moment he asked that question, everything seemed to stop.

"W-What are you talking about? It's-it's... We're friends remember?" she was stuttering and had managed to blurt out nonsense. She cursed herself inwardly for it.

"I see," Klaus's husky voice had goosebumps appearing on Caroline's skin. The hybrid was enjoying her reactions to him, and it pissed her off.

"Get off Klaus," Caroline struggled to free herself from his hand that had her wrist pinned above her head.

Klaus only tightened his grip on her and pressed his manhood to her core as he straddled her. Caroline was unable to resist the moan that came out of her, her breath shallowing when Klaus lightly pressed his lips on the base of her neck.

"I don't want to, love," he softly spoke against her skin sending tremors of pleasure across her body.

Caroline let out a sigh of defeat. "Oh Klaus, Why do we have to be like this? There's always been something I can't describe between us, but when I finally get the courage to know what it is.. you push me out. How long are we going to play this game? Don't you ever get tired?"

Caroline had that intense look in her eyes that pierced through his soul, reaching his bones, squeezing at his undead heart. His eyes softened as he lowered his head to nuzzle his nose in the crook of her neck. His hands loosened the grip on her wrists until he just let go and supported his weight, both arms on either side of Caroline's body. He was so sure that she would hurriedly stand up and leave him. But his insides fluttered when he felt Caroline's soft touch tracing the planes of his back upwards until it landed on his hair, grabbing fistfuls of it. Caroline then pulled him downwards, crashing his weight on her as she enveloped him in a hug with her hands still clutching the curls on his head.

"Oh Klaus, this is just friendship and look at how screwed up we already are. Is it always going to be like this?" Caroline hugged Niklaus tighter when she felt him sigh.

* * *

Niklaus stayed for a few minutes in Caroline's embrace, savoring her smell and the gentleness she offered. All the while his face was nuzzled in the crook of her neck, and when he finally looked up to see her eyes there was no doubt with what he saw.

In her eyes he saw the fire of passion dancing, causing them to darken a shade. But what took him away was the loving look she gave him, as if he was everything dear to her.

"What am I to you Caroline?" Klaus tried his best to hide the desperation in his voice.

Caroline was once again overcome with sadness as she said her answer," I don't know. I'm so confused."

Klaus looked into her eyes searching, and he saw the turmoil in them and the impending breakdown. He couldn't face that now. He had been so close to her than he's ever been and each day she grew more and more on him, occupying a large space in his life, invading his priorities.

"Forgive me, Caroline," and he gave her a bruising kiss, his tongue delving into the sweetness of her mouth.

* * *

Before Caroline had a chance to react to Klaus's statement his mouth was on hers, igniting the fire in her body. With his body pressed against her, she felt his bulge straining against the fabric of his pajama. This had her moaning as she instinctively ground her hips upward against him.

Klaus groaned at the way Caroline was moving against him. The friction between their bodies almost unbearable as he pressed himself against her hips, their movement slow and haunting. His kisses had slowed down, becoming gentle as he nipped her lower lip and played with her tongue.

Klaus broke from the kiss and started nipping gently on the skin across her jaw, biting the skin with his blunt human teeth as he went down to her neck. This earned him a throaty moan from Caroline, along with her legs wrapping around his waist with the intent to bring him impossibly closer.

Caroline was growing impatient. Klaus was taking his time as he worshiped her body. She gasped when he felt him cup her breast through her shirt and lightly squeezed it. She ignored the ripping sound as Klaus tore the shirt off her and went back to tease her, his lips and tongue caressing the valley of her breasts near the outline of her lacy bra. Although she loved how he was kissing her, it still wasn't enough.

"Klaus! Will you- a-aah," she lost her words when he harshly sucked on her nipple through the lace. The friction of the cloth and the warmth of his mouth and tongue giving her ridiculously mind-blowing sensations. She clutched tightly onto his curls, urging him to continue. His other hand traced the curve of her waist, going down to cup her heat. She pressed herself into his palm, craving his touch in that most intimate place.

Niklaus eyes flickered from a darker shade of blue to gold at Caroline's actions. Her arousal had spiked, the air was thick and heavy with it, giving him a hard time to control himself. He was planning to make love to her properly since the last time was not in the most convenient of places. This time he would make sure she knew that he would ruin her for any other man. He was determined to let her know that it would only be him who could satisfy her and all those primal needs she worked so hard on to keep under control.

"Beautiful," Klaus murmured against her skin as his tongue traced invisible patterns down her toned stomach until her sweatpants blocked his downward path. Slowly, he slid the cloth downwards leaving her in only panties that was already wet with her arousal. He nudged his nose against the cloth, loving the soft whimpers of Caroline as she raised her hips to press herself against his face. Her scent overwhelmed him as he released a guttural growl. It was getting harder to keep his wolf at bay, especially with her spiked scent invading his senses.

Caroline let out a stuttered sigh of pleasure as Klaus took a long lick of her heat, with her underwear still on. She cursed her clothes, wanting to be rid of them and feel Klaus all over her skin. He was teasing her too much and she wanted payback. She suppressed a grin when she effectively switched their positions, with her straddling Klaus. She rolled her hips hard against his arousal, her breaths becoming short. In an instant her head was in between his legs as he heard the ripping of his clothes, leaving him naked. He threw his head back, groaning, when Caroline wrapped her hand around his length tightly and started sucking the tip gently.

Caroline swirled her tongue on the tip of Klaus's manhood before suddenly taking him all inside her mouth, reaching down her throat.

"Bloody hell Caroline, you're killing me," Klaus shouted as he fisted his hands in her hair.

Klaus captured the image of Caroline bobbing up and down along his length, the most erotic and majestic view he has ever seen. He felt like it made him grow harder, and he was almost near the edge. He couldn't take it anymore and flashed them both to his bed, pinning her beneath him once again.

"It would only be appropriate for such a beauty to be made love to within comfort," he smirked as their eyes locked.

Niklaus' smoldering gaze had Caroline writhing with excitement. She frowned when he grinned evilly and gasped when he swiftly tore her panties and bra, inserting a finger inside her without warning. Her fingers drawing blood against his biceps as he slid his finger inside and out, eventually adding a second one that added to her pleasure.

"So eager for me love," he said getting cocky while adding another finger.

Three of his fingers were now inside her, curling every now and then just hitting the right spot that made her moan louder each time. She would moan his name every now and then feeling closer and he would slow down, frustrating her. Just when she was about to flip them over again she felt Klaus's vicious tongue on her slit, taking one good lick as she gripped on his hair tighter and moaned his name again. Klaus kept her still with an arm across her hip as she struggled against him, unable to keep still with his ministrations. She let out a strangled cry when Klaus thrust his tongue inside her, her hips grinding towards his face.

Niklaus gladly lapped up the juices that seemed to endlessly come from Caroline. He loved how she was strongly reacting to him, knowing that he was almost successful. She would not want anyone but him from now on. He continued the thrusting of his tongue inside her as he used his free hand to sensually rub his thumb against her clit. It excited him how Caroline was wriggling, her hands tightly clutching his shoulder, trying to bring him back up. Of course, he refused to end the sweet torture he was giving her. And she loved and hated it at the same time.

"No! Klaus, I'm coming!" This only spurred on Klaus as he replaced his tongue with two of his fingers and began sucking on her nub. Caroline thrashed as she came nearer the edge, shouting when she couldn't take it and trembled when climax took her. Klaus continued pumping his fingers slowly in and out of her, prolonging the pleasure and giving a new meaning to the aftershocks of her high. He then kissed her thigh and trailed it up to her flat stomach, swirling his tongue around her bellybutton, smirking when he smelled Caroline's scent spike with arousal once again.

"You're wonderfully insatiable love," he murmured against Caroline's neck before finally kissing her, his tongue dancing with hers once again.

Caroline eagerly rolled her hips up against him, causing friction between her slit and his manhood. The sensation was incredible, she almost wanted to cry with her want for him. She was beyond craving, she felt like she needed him. No, she knew she needed him. And although she wasn't ready to face it yet, she wanted to get a glimpse of it now.

Locking her legs around his hips, she pressed him to her."I need you Klaus."

Her words were too much for him to bare, making him lose control. His eyes turned yellow and he bared his fangs, making Caroline gasp as he entered her without warning, deliciously filling her. He hid his face in the nook of her neck as he kept himself steady, letting her get accustomed to him once again. There was also the hidden fact that he didn't know how Caroline would take to the side of him that was a danger to everyone, everyone but her. That was a fact. Every part of him, every side of his personality wanted her. Only her. Slowly he started moving in and out of her, pushing himself to her hilt.

Caroline had never felt so full. She had been with him once, but not like this. No hurtful promises, no denial, no one pushing the other away. After this she would still see him, maybe wake up with him next to her. And it didn't seem so bad now. She was unable to suppress the moans and whimpers every time he pushed inside her, as if going deeper than the previous penetration. She felt almost complete. His slow movements soon escalated to a faster pace, becoming more intense when Klaus put one leg from his hips placing it on his shoulders, allowing deeper access. He grunted as he felt Caroline clamp him tighter and tighter, he almost stumbled over the edge himself. But he wanted this to last, to savor the moment, make it memorable.

He slowly bared his face to her, golden eyes, fangs, and all."Caroline," he gave her one strong thrust that brought out her vampire features. Black veins crawling on her face, her fangs protruding. It was a majestic sight.

Niklaus waited for the right moment, thrusting at inhuman speed, Caroline's finger harshly clawing his back because of sheer pleasure. The scent of his blood heightened Caroline's senses, her eyes locking onto Klaus's neck, where the pulse point was. He was looking delicious in more ways than one.

Caroline screamed as she orgasmed, her back arching, exposing her neck. It was the perfect chance, Klaus leaned down to her neck and let his fangs tear through her flesh.

Caroline was shocked when she felt Klaus's fangs tearing through her skin. But the it was forgotten all too soon when her trembling climax doubled its sensation as she felt her blood flow through Klaus. It was euphoric. Her body locked around Klaus, one leg tightly clutching his hip, the other his shoulder. Her arms were like vice grips around his neck, urging him to continue as she screamed at the top of her lungs as she climbed her second high along with Klaus, releasing his warm seed inside her. She let herself go, biting into Klaus's neck, lengthening their aftershocks, exhausting their bodies with the intensity of their lovemaking.

After the heat subsided, Caroline was still clutching Klaus. Holding on to him for dear life, gently kissing the traces of blood from the spot she had bitten. She went along with Klaus as he rolled to the side, her head resting on his chest.

Once again tension started to grow between them. Caroline had a feeling that Klaus was waiting for her to stand up and say everything was a mistake and that it won't happen again. She might not be ready for a relationship with him, but she was not regretting this. She had felt more than she ever had in her entire lifetime. She felt more than just someone's girlfriend, more than just someone's wife. She couldn't explain it, but she felt so special and treasured like she was the center of the universe. And she loved the feeling.

"Wow! And I thought last time was good." She grinned up at him and saw his eyes twinkle with relief and happiness before he engulfed her in a warm hug and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Okay guys, this was my first steamy scene ever. I hope you forgive me if I was lacking. I promise I'll get better at it.**


	12. Chapter 12: The calm before the storm

**Okay! I've been recuperating for the past few weeks that I was dormant. I'm still working on my inspiration. But thankfully there are still times that I get so hyped up that I'm still able to write. So.. here's to nothing**

* * *

Caroline awoke to the heat of the sun peeping through the curtains. She sighed contently against Klaus's chest, knowing he was awake. He had his eyes closed, no doubt still waiting for her to sneak out of bed and maybe pretend nothing ever happened. But no, this time she wasn't gonna walk away.

It was good the first time, but being with him the second time around only made things more undeniable. Both times that they had sex, it wasn't just sex. Even back in the outdoors of Mystic Falls, it had felt like they were really making love. She had a hard time confirming if it was definitely like that back then, but now it couldn't be more true. Their desires that were always kept hidden, acted of its own accord. Their lovemaking a testimony to their moments of truths.

Caroline waited for him to open his eyes, waited for him to realize she wasn't walking away, that she wasn't gonna turn her back to him. Not this time. After a few minutes, Klaus still had his eyes closed, making Caroline giggle as she traced circular patterns slowly against his chest. Her smile widened when she felt him shiver slightly.

"You can open your eyes now," she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Niklaus did as she said and slowly turned his head to look at her, his eyes twinkling with renewed emotions. "I beg your pardon sweetheart, I thought you'd need more time to resolve your inner conflict."

"So me not leaving last night was not clear enough?" She pouted.

Niklaus gave her a sound kiss, removing her pout that was replaced with a smile. "Well, as I recall love, it has been quite the routine for us after having a round of hot hybrid sex. The denial and the abandonment, for example."

"Klaus, besides last night, we only had one other hot hybrid sex. You can't really call it a routine," Caroline laughed as Klaus followed with a chuckle.

"I've replayed it too many times in my head, it seems." Klaus gave her a grin as she blushed with his not so subtle confession.

For a while they stayed in each others embrace, soaking up the rare comfort in their silence. Later on, Klaus turns to his side to look at Caroline facing him as well. His face once again serious. Although Caroline had proven that she wasn't going to leave anytime soon, he didn't know how long it was going to last. In his thousand years of existence he should know well enough that nothing good ever did. Especially not someone as good and as full of light as Caroline.

Caroline frowned when she saw that Klaus was looking grim once again, his brows furrowed. She gave him a chaste kiss, which was followed by another and another that was becoming more passionate each second that passed, until Klaus was on top of her again. Klaus growled as he slid his tongue into Caroline's mouth exploring it again. Caroline was grabbing fistfuls of his curls, pulling him closer to her, closing the space between them.

What they didn't count on was Rebekah barging inside, ignoring the lock on the door that was now beyond repair. Caroline scrambled to cover herself while Klaus groaned, moving so he could block Rebekah's view of her.

"Well, I didn't think Ms. Righteous would give in so easily. Doesn't really make much difference from your previous conquests brother," Rebekah was smirking as she leaned on the door.

"I have no patience for your trivialities, my dear sister. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't dagger you right now," Klaus sat on the edge of his bed, the sheets covering only his private parts.

Rebekah shifted slightly at the menacing tone of his voice, but she was mostly angered by the fact that the blond headed pawn had Niklaus wrapped around her tiny finger again. She glared at Caroline who was observing her with wary eyes from behind Klaus.

"Well, the ball is tonight. You might want to think of getting some business done," Rebekah huffed before flashing out of their sight.

* * *

Caroline looked at Klaus, hoping he would give her honesty. Her heart sank when he stood up in all his naked glory, heading towards the dresser, still remaining silent.

"Klaus," Caroline's eyes were pleading, silently asking him to purposely ruin what they had.

Much to Caroline's relief he headed back towards the bed after putting on a pair of trousers. He was surprised when Caroline snuggled towards him, his arms instinctively opening and went around her as he rested his back against the headboard.

"You'll hate me if I tell you everything," he simply stated it. He was counting on it.

"I may not be ready for a relationship Klaus, but I promised you that I'd be here for you. I want to keep that promise, as I know you'd keep yours. Please," Caroline looked him in the eyes and she had that loving look in those blue-green orbs that she wasn't even aware of.

"I had planned on compelling you before we left for the ball." Caroline just looked at him as if waiting for him to say more. So he resumed," but I assume I can't do that anymore. And last night, I let something happen that I know might cause you your freedom. I knew it could happen, but I didn't tell you."

He left the sentence hanging. Caroline waited for him to continue, to say something more. Surprisingly she had been expecting Klaus to do something as ridiculous as compelling and keeping her from attending the ball, but there was something else that he was keeping from her and it was eating her from the inside out. It was always his schemes and secrets that drove other people away. How he would always have a backup for his backup. And Caroline didn't like secrets. Although Klaus was one of the most deceptive people she has ever met, she still didn't want him to try and fool her. Instinctively she reached out to hold Klaus's arm, as if to encourage him.

Klaus sighed,"Caroline, when we shared our blood at the same time a deeper connection was formed. A bond. I'm sure you were aware, that besides the exhilarating sensation there was an inexplicable connection between our emotions and thoughts. We mated. I, you, we would now have this instinct and belief that we own each other."

Caroline stiffened. She recalled their morning. Why didn't she wonder why she just knew that he was awake? Why did she know that he was waiting for her to leave and regret it all? She slowly backed away from Klaus, enveloping herself with more of the duvet. He didn't warn her that this would happen. Once again she felt trapped, captured by him. She felt like she was without power.

* * *

Niklaus watched as the horror crept into his blond queen's blue-green eyes. He hated that it was him who put it there, despised that it always had to be him.

He stood up, no longer able to take the scene before him. He didn't want to admit it, but it felt like his heart was breaking all over again. He thought it would have to be the end of the world before he let weakness ruin him, so he did what he did.

"I suggest you make haste in your departure, love. Better go back to your small town before I tie you to my bed and make you the bride of the damned," his back was turned to her and his face betrayed him, showing anguish.

He quickly donned the first shirt he found and left the room.

* * *

Caroline stared at the door blankly for a few seconds before regaining her composure. His words had been cruel. The actions he promised were those she condemned. Their evening, up to their morning was unlike any other. She would ask for a thousand more of those moments. But the bond that he claimed had been formed was too much. She wondered if he really didn't plan it, or if he was faking it. She hated that she had to think of him as a liar. But no matter how much she tried to be angry at him, she couldn't. She felt his anguish, his pain. Her sorrow had doubled the moment their eyes met, and she knew that it was his pain that she felt at the same moment.

But, what really got to her was when he spoke of her like she was just a possession. _Own her,_ like she had no feelings. It hurt her to think that she was probably just a toy he couldn't let go for now, a passing fancy.

Slowly, she got out of bed and made her way back to her room, sleeping her melancholy off.

* * *

Rebekah roughly shook the sleeping vampire 'Barbie', as they had called her. And even though Caroline would have easily been awakened, she simply to chose to infuriate her.

Rebekah only smirked when the young vampire sat up with a scowl on her face. "It's already noon, I suggest you make your decision."

Caroline ignored her, standing up as if she heard and saw nothing, never acknowledging Rebekah's presence. Nonetheless, she headed straight for her walk-in closet before realizing that she had left it up to Klaus to decide what she would wear. Sighing, she inspected the other cocktail dresses that were at hand, seeing as Klaus had painstakingly collected an array of wardrobe for her. There were several stylish surfaces in the middle of the room sporting several designer bags. On one of the tables was a large box, just like the one she had found in her room back in Mystic Falls. There was a note on it, which made her smile. _He really likes doing things the Klaus way,_ she thought to herself.

To my eternal light

No worldly material can ever bring justice to your beauty

Fondly, Klaus

Caroline carefully placed the note back on the table, mentally noting that she should find a place to keep it in later. Untying the ribbon, she slowly lifted the lid of the box, gasping at the marvelous beauty of a dress that was inside.

It was made of silk, probably the highest quality in the richest color of gold. If she didn't have the eyes of a vampire, she could've been fooled that the dress was indeed made of gold. Around the collar and the end of the sleeves were soft black laces that were intricately designed. The remaining length of the golden dress had an elegant design to it, becoming even more speechless when she found a necklace in a black velvet box beneath the dress. The necklace was regally studded with diamonds.

After inspecting everything inside the box, sadness crept up again. It must have been sometime yesterday when this was deposited in her closet. She longingly looked at the ball gown and wondered if it was still a good idea to continue their plan with her tagging along.

* * *

Rebekah had heard Caroline's almost inaudible gasp, signalling that she had found her brother's gift. It was nice how her brother tended to be less violent around Caroline, and opened up more. Having another female presence in the household had also made her more comfortable in staying. She loved her brothers dearly, but whatever happens they were still boys, unable to understand all her needs.

Yes, her opinion on Caroline was conflicted. There were times she hated her and times she did not. But she wasn't going to trouble herself over that for now, especially with Niklaus being an arse again.


	13. Chapter 13: When the curtains are drawn

The dreaded evening came. Caroline fidgeted as she inspected herself in front of the mirror. The golden gown made her look like a queen. She gave an almost inaudible laugh, remembering when Niklaus had lent her a dress that had supposedly come from a princess. She wondered if what she was wearing this time actually came from a queen.

Rebekah's knocks on the door snapped Caroline out of her reverie. She turned to face Rebekah and tried to smile but failed, her lips eventually tugged down to show her melancholic face.

"Hmmphh, you should know better than to try and fool me," Rebekah huffed.

"Let's just get to the ball," Caroline dismissed her and walked past. She was draining all her energy just to keep herself from crying.

Rebekah stopped Caroline before she was able to leave the room. "You have to get your act together Caroline, or this could endanger us all."

Caroline only nodded. Of course, Rebekah made a point. She just didn't know how to get through the night without looking every bit as miserable as she felt.

* * *

Klaus was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, a glass of scotch on one hand, the other in his pocket. And although he hid it well, his amazement for Caroline was beyond words. He was still clueless as to how the young blonde managed to take his breath away, a common human reaction he decided he wouldn't mind to feel. But he didn't want to let it show. Swiftly he regained composure, reigning in the coldness in his eyes just as Caroline landed hers on him. It tugged at his heart when he saw her frown and turned icy cold as well. Ironic, he thought. They fit perfectly as a couple no matter the circumstance, but he wasn't like others to assume that they were simply meant to be. There was no such thing for a creature like him.

"You know Nik if I didn't know better myself that you prefer the burning hell, I'd say the two of you look very much like the Ice King and the Ice Queen. I hope for everyone's sake at the ball that they've got a good fire burning, lest they turn to ice in your presence," Rebekah gave them a mocking smile and strutted out the door.

Caroline landed on the last step and made her way towards Niklaus, trying to keep her face straight. She was itching to pull a reaction out of him, but she didn't want to give way either.

"Are we doing this or what?" her voice was cold, almost ruthless.

With an almost blank expression Klaus offered his arm and proceeded to the car when Caroline took it. For the better part, Klaus still had the common sense to be a gentleman and opened the car door for Caroline. Although when he finally entered the backseat beside her, he wasn't able to contain his growl. There was Caroline, almost glued to the door, sitting as far away from him as possible. Caroline ignored him and just stared at the window as the vehicle started to move.

Niklaus was deceptively calm, determined to keep his anger boiling inside. The frustratingly distractive blond beauty was like a statue, determined to stay away from him, still sitting by the window without even bothering to take a single look at him.

"Caroline-," Niklaus was abruptly stopped by Caroline's question.

"Where is this ball anyway?" her voice lacking emotion, even the curiosity felt fake.

"The city of Lafayette," Niklaus had patience, dwindling patience. He decided to let Caroline be, grumbling as he tried to settle comfortably in his seat.

"How long until we get there?" Caroline continued to ask without looking at him.

"About two hours," Niklaus irritation laced his voice.

* * *

Thirty minutes into the ride and they still weren't saying anything to each other. Caroline thought she would be able to hold her end, but it was her who gave in.

"So how are we gonna do this?" she finally looked at him. But it only pissed her off, as Klaus looked at her with a bored face.

Much to her dismay he gave her a nonchalant shrug followed by an answer which did not please her. "We could simply be like this love. After all, it's not like we are what you would call a couple."

Caroline huffed, turning to look outside the window again. Somewhere along the way they had gotten on each other's nerves again. A love and hate relationship, it would be what others would call it. She looked at the hybrid from the corner of her eyes. No. She wouldn't say that she hated him now, not anymore. Irritated, annoyed, maybe. But there was no hatred. Yes, she was hurt. But she was hurting for him, for them. If there was anything she treasured most it was her freedom, being in control of herself, knowing what was happening. She sighed, closing her eyes she reclined to relax herself and tried to chase thoughts of last night out of her mind.

Niklaus instinctively turned his head towards Caroline when he heard her sigh. He silently watched as she laid against the back of the seat, appreciating her radiance. She was ravishing as always, the golden dress brought out the beauty of her hair that was in an elegant bun. The few strands that adorned the side of her face fell in soft waves. His hands itched to touch it, instead he turned it into fists.

Deciding to take the time to rest, he imitated Caroline and laid his head back, his eyes squeezing shut. His mind going back to last night, a smile gracing his lips as he remembered how Caroline had snuggled into him after. The sweet vanilla scent that was her permeated his senses, it made him want to hold her tight that instant. And as always, his dominant steely nature refused to take the first step.

"So we're gonna be like this until we get there?" Caroline's sudden question earned a frown from Klaus.

"All the better love. At least I won't have the multitudes conspiring against me, thinking they'd get to me through you," Niklaus had opened his eyes but he was still passive.

Caroline shot him a glare, which he missed entirely since his eyes were closed once again as he reclined on his seat. She felt like hurling any object she could get her hands on but thought the better of it. Instead she thought of a snarky comment,"I hope not. After all, what would a woman like me be doing with the likes of you. I'm sure they would at least consider that."

The hybrid's frustration was all pent up inside, all he managed to do was let a smirk slip from his lips. "I'm sure they would Caroline. After all, we're no match for each other, are we?"

Their game of words and deception continued for the rest of the trip. Snide comments and remarks thrown at each other, huffs and smirks ignited their anger, and soon after hurtful memories and bad decisions all came crawling back to them. Catching up to the couple, they were once again back to square one.

* * *

Soon, after about 2 hours of driving they arrived to an estate. Caroline glared at the tall trees behind the fences, blocking any possible view of what was inside. She saw the frown on Niklaus' face, probably summing up the real power and influence of their mystery nemesis. As they entered the widely opened, but heavily guarded gate, Caroline's eyes widened at the view before her. The mansion was breathtaking, the fountain in front of the entrance majestic, its radiance overflowed as soft golden lights emanated from each window. Caroline took in the large square garden that surrounded the fountain she adored so much. There were a variety of flowers, the rose being prominent than most. They were of a blood red color, making them more magnificent in Caroline's eyes.

Unknown to Caroline, Niklaus had been watching her. He was smiling inwardly. If only she'd let him show her the world, he would have the privilege of seeing her like that, eyes shining in absolute wonder. He was with no doubt sure that she didn't even know she was already smiling slightly, his imagination slightly wandering to what she would look like if she actually saw Paris, or roam the countrysides of Ireland, maybe he can even rebuild an old castle for her.

* * *

As soon as the car stopped somewhere along the driveway, Niklaus immediately flashed outside to open the car door for Caroline. The action baffled her but not enough to lose her calm demeanor. Klaus offered his arm but she ignored it and went straight for the entrance, smiling at random strangers that took their time to admire her.

Niklaus almost trembled with anger. His hands fisted at his sides, his own fingers almost digging into his flesh. She had dared insult him in front of other people. Putting on a cold mask, he proceeded inside determined to have his way by the end of the night.

His eyes searched for the blonde beauty the moment he walked in. Spotting Caroling just a bit further down the hallway, he took large strides and this time forcefully grabbed Caroline's hand and wrapped it around his arms.

"What are you doing Klaus?" Caroline muttered without losing her smile.

Niklaus only gave her a smug face and proceeded into the ballroom. Caroline had discreetly tried to pry her arm off him, but Klaus had another hand atop hers that had a firmer grip. Realizing there was no escape for the moment, she went along with whatever act he was trying to put up.

After Niklaus felt that Caroline was no longer objecting to their contact, he started to survey the crowd whilst keeping his hold on Caroline. No one can be bloody secure with the unpredictable woman, though he had to admit it was always one of the things he admired.

Soft classical music continued to play in the background, several couples were dancing in the center whilst around them others mingled. Deciding to kill time he brought Caroline along with him to the center as he led the waltz. Dancing together brought back memories that made him chuckle, only to be disappointed when he saw Caroline avoiding any eye contact with him.

"Look at me Caroline," he growled subtly, bringing her closer against him.

When Caroline looked up at him, she had those defiant eyes, challenging and torturing him at the same time. It made him smile, and instead of being irritated he dropped a chaste kiss on her lips, turning her eyes into wide blue-green orbs of wonder. He had never publicly displayed his affection, and he didn't know why he had the urge to do it now out of all the days that they had.

"I don't want to dance anymore," Caroline had abruptly stopped their rhythm. Niklaus only nodded and took hold of her hand, wrapping it around his arm again. He was determined not to let her out of his sight, lest anything should happen. The woman beside him only sighed, making his heart grow heavy with unnoticed sadness.

As they gracefully exit the limelight, an unnoticed character suddenly appeared in front of them. On instinct, Klaus lightly moved Caroline just a bit behind him, intertwining his hand in hers. The man had a haunting presence, and although Niklaus almost knew no fear he wanted to stay careful. One look at the shady character and he knew whatever creature it was, he wasn't just someone to be meddled with.

Caroline's features were a mix of curiosity and anxiety as she studied the long haired man eyed the two of them as if they were a meal. She knew to tread carefully, especially with Klaus tensed up in front of her. Sure she had seen Klaus tensed, but never like this. He looked like he was almost ready to pounce if their fingers hadn't intertwined, with Caroline slightly squeezing his hand, silently telling him to relax.

The stranger laughed, but it sounded hollow. "It seems you were expecting me. What a way to spoil the party," the man continued while sipping on a glass of wine.

Niklaus remained passive and only regarded the man with a cold look. 'You would be the 'elusive' master, I presume?"

"Indeed I am, but that's not all. You see my young hybrid, we have one similarity. We both always have something up our sleeves," the so called 'Master' smirked at Klaus. "And by the way, you can call me Seph, short for Sephtis."

* * *

Caroline breathed out a sigh of relief as Sephtis walked away. Turning to Klaus, she saw the distress on his face, her worry evident on her features. "Klaus, what's wrong?"

Niklaus' hard demeanor softened the moment he laid eyes on Caroline. "Nothing love. Would you like some champagne?"

Caroline only continued staring at him, as if waiting for something that would shed some light on what he was thinking about. She knew who it was about, but she also knew there was something more on his mind regarding Sephtis. She wondered what it was exactly about the man that made Klaus act as weary as he was when Mikael was still alive. She too had felt the gloomy presence of the man, he sounded and even looked hollow. Studying Klaus one last time, she stepped closer to him with their hands still entwined. "Let's take a walk and get some air."

Niklaus nodded, internally grateful that Caroline and him shared a certain bond already, and that she knew just what to do. Remembering the bond, he started to feel frustrated because of the position they were in right now, emotions in turmoil. His life would never be uneventful, was what he realized. And in most times, he would probably find different ways to upset Caroline. Be it intentional or not.

Before exiting the ballroom and making their way towards the gardens, Klaus stole a quick glance around him for even a glimpse of Sephtis. It meant eternal death, and he never was a fan of such names unless it was him they were referring to. Not being able to see the said person, he followed Caroline outside, even more adamant on not letting Caroline away from his sight or reach.


	14. Chapter 14: What makes your flesh crawl

Niklaus kept his hand on the small of Caroline's back, keeping her almost attached to him. Caroline grunted and tried to move away from him, but his hand only slid across her back to the side of her waist, keeping her beside him. They silently walked together, almost not making a sound, both parties pretending to be engrossed by the view around them.

"You know you didn't keep your word," Caroline murmured.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, to which Caroline unlatched herself from Niklaus. Which he let her do this time.

"You said that we didn't need to be a couple or at least appear to be one during the party," she tried to put on a serious face, but Klaus could see the smile slightly tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"It wasn't a promise love. It was merely a suggestion, and up to you whether you'd take it into account or not. Which I see you did," Niklaus smirked and continued to walk.

Caroline was left standing there, a frown on her face but soon following after Niklaus' steps. This time they walked side by side without any physical contact, actually aware of each other's pace. Caroline would sneak glances, trying to decipher what the hybrid's expressions meant, familiarizing herself to the unknown emotions she knew was not hers but his.

"I can feel you, you know," Caroline stood in Niklaus' way.

"Can you now, love?" Niklaus had a sarcastic smile on his face. He was not sure if he would like the end of the conversation, or where it would eventually lead to. A debate, another fight, or hopefully a mutual understanding that could lead to a few kisses. He badly wanted to claim her again, but he didn't want to give in so easily.

"I have this uneasy feeling in my stomach and it's really strange because there was nothing in the party that I think I should worry about. What are you thinking Klaus?" Caroline looked at him with those curiously enchanting eyes.

"You know love, sticking your nose in other people's business is rather risky. You've become bold," Klaus gave her a satisfactory grin.

"Who wouldn't, especially with you around," she muttered.

Niklaus smiled with amusement. The way she was so fearless around him and yet so helpless when it comes to the ones she held so dearly irritated and amazed him at the same time.

"I beg your pardon love," he pretended not to have heard her.

"Stop playing dumb. Ugh, let's just go back inside," Caroline turned around to do so but was stopped by Klaus's arms wrapping around her waist.

"I don't want any casualties tonight love. Make sure you reel in that feisty side of yours and choose a more appropriate situation to use it," Niklaus was whispering dangerously close to her ears it made her shiver. Sensing Caroline's sudden urge of excitement, Niklaus placed a soft kiss behind her ear and walked back inside leaving Caroline flustered.

* * *

Once inside, the hybrid's eyes scanned the ballroom for his sister, ears perking up for any sign of Rebekah. Hearing a familiar laughter to his left, he turned to see his sister comfortably flirting with red-headed man. His glare was intense as he approached the newly-acquainted couple, hoping to ruin the mood that was already set.

"Care to introduce me to your new friend Rebekah?" Niklaus smiled wryly.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him but introduced Niklaus to Craig nonetheless. The redhead smiled widely at Niklaus who was not amused with the man's failure to realize his intention. Niklaus wondered if the man didn't find him threatening, or if the man just knew enough about him.

"So you're the legendary Klaus Mikaelson," the man inspected him from head to toe, irritating him further.

"Am I to your liking?" Niklaus was smiling widely, his expression an obvious threat.

"I just thought you'd be, I don't know, more intimidating?" Craig smiled back at him confidently.

* * *

Caroline had followed Niklaus back inside the moment she regained her composure. She could never predict what he would really do next when he was around her, the anticipation growing with every minute they spent together.

She lost sight of Niklaus in the crowd, but a few minutes into searching she felt a sudden hot sensation burn slightly through her veins and into her head. It was a new feeling, but somehow she knew what it meant. Niklaus is angry, ready to kill. Following her instincts she made her way from the middle of the ballroom towards the less crowded part. She breathed a sigh of relief when her eyes landed on NiKlaus' frame, rigid with tension and anger.

* * *

Niklaus was just about to jump on the cheeky redhead that dared insult him when he felt a familiar touch wrapping around one of his arms. Looking to his left he saw that Caroline had clung to him and gave him a knowing look.

Rebekah was thankful for her perfect timing and took it as an opportunity to escape.

Niklaus glared at Caroline, furious with the intrusion.

"Don't look at me like that Klaus. It has no effect on me," she chided and guided him towards the center of the dance floor again, taking his hand and placing it at the back of her waist.

"He was a rude young fella'." It was a statement from the hybrid, as if that was enough of an excuse for his actions.

"And you're not?" Caroline looked at him in a quizzical manner.

Her presence was enough to take his mind off certain things, such as the nuisance that came in a bundle of red hair. Klaus chuckled at Caroline's remark and held her tighter against his body.

"I'm offended love. I am not that young and inexperienced," he grinned at her. The slyness of his tone sent shivers across Caroline's body.

Caroline wanted to say that she was perfectly aware of that fact but restrained herself, knowing the hybrid would only be flattered as he was already doing enough flattery for himself. Instead she buried her face in his chest as they continued to dance to hide the smile she had on her face. Sometimes she couldn't help but think how Klaus was missing out on so many things, mostly himself. They continued to sway their bodies gracefully to the tune, until Caroline felt Niklaus relax completely. As soon as the song ended, Caroline excused herself to the ladies room to retouch.

* * *

Niklaus watched Caroline's figure disappear as she walked away. Returning his attention to the drink in his hand, he gulped it down in one go. His eyes hastily searched for his sister, torn from ripping the place apart and staying where he was to wait for Caroline to get back. 5 minutes passed, then 10. Klaus grew impatient and wary as more time passed. Deciding he could no longer take the anticipation, he headed towards the ladies comfort room and knocked on the door.

"Caroline, sweetheart you there?" He slightly turned his ear towards the door to make sure he caught the slightest sound but heard nothing. In that instant he stalked away from the area and proceeded to find his sister.

Niklaus found Rebekah in the garden laughing with Craig and without a word grabbed Rebekah's arm and put distance between them and the redhead.

"Caroline is missing," he said through gritted teeth.

Rebekah instantly transitioned from being angry to worried. "I will forgive your interruption for now brother due to the situation. But I'd like to have a social life brother. Let's split up."

Niklaus nodded and the two siblings carefully searched for Caroline, making sure no one noticed them snooping around.

* * *

"Looking for something Niklaus?" Sephtis approached the hybrid from behind and noted the stiffness of his shoulders.

"Indeed I am. I believe you know who I'm looking for?" Niklaus turned around, a deceptive smile on his face.

The mysterious man just smiled at him as if he was fully satisfied after a meal. They were situated in one of the balconies on the second floor of the ballroom, a cold breeze passing through them. Niklaus observed how Sephtis enjoyed his wine with languid movements. He felt like he was being caged little by little, the walls closing in on him. He watched as the man held out a small velvet box which he accepted cautiously, as if it was a bomb.

He felt the world go still as he opened the box. With a snarl he looked at Sephtis who was now cackling with glee at his reaction.

"I suggest you takes thing calmly from this point. You wouldn't want your lovely angel harmed would you?" Sephtis sneered at him, tossing his glass over the balcony as he walked away in triumph.

Klaus looked at the box gravely for one last time, his fingers stroking the lock of golden hair laid atop the folds of silk before closing it shut and darted to find his siblings.


	15. Chapter 15: Hints of Revelations

**_Hi guys. Really sorry since I stopped uploading new chapters. Had one of the most horrific writer's block. Hopefully this will help me update continuously._**

 ** _Cheers!_**

* * *

Caroline felt woozy, and that made her scared. What could have been strong enough to make her pass out besides an aneurysm by a witch?

"Don't panic. The herbs were harmless, it was only to sedate you. There was no time to explain," a short woman with brown skin, brown eyes, and wavy black hair came into her view.

"Who are you?" Caroline was on high alert but she felt no threat with being in the same room as the woman in front of her. She noted how young the woman must be, probably around her age, but there was a sense of maturity about her. It was as if she was a wise owl full of wisdom.

"I am Maiashrani. I just rescued you from being part of Sephtis' plot," she smiled kindly towards Caroline, everything genuine.

"Klaus.." Caroline immediately remembered Niklaus. She was not sure what he would be doing. Whether he was throwing another of his dangerous fits or if he wouldn't be making a move. Caroline suddenly thought of the possibility of Klaus not reacting to the situation. If he were to make actions in rescuing her, she would be seen as his weakness. He would have a weakness, vulnerable to enemies. She thought of how different the situation was now. They were no longer in Mystic Falls, this was New Orleans, this was his kingdom that he wanted to rebuild into glory.

Her troubled face was easy to read and Maiashrani gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Do not think of what might happen. Think of what you want to happen. Don't think of things that won't go your way. Think of how things will go your way, you're good at it Caroline."

"What did Sephtis want with me?" Caroline asked.

"You're a smart girl, you probably have an idea already," the young woman answered.

"You're not answering my question," Caroline stated impatiently.

Maiashrani only smiled at her and headed towards the large double doors, the only way in and out of the room.

Before she could even reached the doors Caroline had sped up to her and grabbed her by the neck, blocking her airway, and slammed her against the door.

"Where am I? Who exactly are you? And what are you playing at?"

Maiashrani only gave her a calm smile that somehow seemed to lessen the threat in Caroline's mind. Slowly she put the small woman down and flashed backwards for what she deemed was a safe distance.

"Explain", Caroline ordered with authority.

The small woman only shook her head in amusement since no one is above her but she kept quiet.

"You do know that you and Klaus are playing a dangerous game right? No one has really been involved with Klaus the way you did and the bonds you are forming makes it a threat to Sephtis. He's powerful, but not nearly when you and Klaus are united."

"Can you stop speaking in riddles!" Caroline was frustrated. She was being told something big was coming and yet she had no inkling as to what she should ready herself for.

"All I have to say Caroline is that you should give each other a chance. You should give Klaus a chance. I love your righteousness, but that gets in the way of your perception. Klaus may have killed, but you have to remember that you and your little group did your own killing as well. And I know it was to survive. Klaus did the same thing, it just so happens that he is something more, making him more enemies not because of of who he is but of what he is." Maiashrani was calm while saying this.

"What is Sephtis to you?" Caroline dared to ask.

Maiashrani only gave her a weak smile. "Someone who wishes I was something to him too."

"You obviously have an attachment to him," Caroline scoffed."Why are you helping us?"

"I only hate what he is doing but not him. When it comes to ending him, I expect you not to look at me because I will only end up saving him. And at this point, I know he is a creature that is no longer worth saving."

* * *

Klaus was becoming unnerved, but he hid it within his cool exterior. His voice, however, was overflowing with anger. He couldn't believe Caroline was kidnapped from under his nose. They had no leads at all and he had to go back to their home instead of turning the mansion inside out trying to look for Caroline. This made him seethe, but the thought of having his siblings help seemed practical. They would cover more ground.

Their home, he thought. He suddenly wondered if Caroline also considered it as hers. Shaking the thoughts off his head, he looked outside the car at the passing scenery. When he gets Caroline back, he'll try to make things right.

Arriving at the plantation a few hours later, Klaus wasn't surprised that his siblings were already gathered in the living area. All of them with a grave look on their faces. They knew it was a different thing to tamper with something that belongs to Klaus, but Caroline was a whole different level. Whoever it was will face the wrath of a thousand foes.

Elijah simply observed and listened to Klaus as the latter tried to piece the puzzle together, recalling everything that happened since they had received the mysterious letter. Klaus was pacing the floor, his brows crumpling together in frustration. He just didn't understand what Sephtis wanted with Caroline. He had never met him before.

"Brother, you are familiar with the origin of his name, yes?" Elijah probed.

Niklaus suddenly halted. Panic rose to his eyes. "Sephtis is eternal death."


	16. Chapter 16: What next?

I was on my way back home. To Klaus. I kept on wondering how he was doing right now. Was he making a mess of the place trying to find me or was he laid back or maybe even just drinking at the minibar, doing nothing. I was still puzzled at how Maia let me go. I smiled as I recalled the nickname I gave for her. Her name was just a mouthful so I offered an alternative which still sounded nice. What was the strangest was that she encouraged me with pursuing a relationship with Niklaus, something no one has ever done for me before. I had asked her if she really knew what Niklaus had done, all the slaughter and violence. And she said yes. She just kept on insisting that I would be happy.

How can she say that I can be happy with him despite knowing what he's done? I sighed as I looked out the car window. Maia had arranged transportation for me once she declared it was safe to travel. I was blindfolded when I was escorted out of the room and it wasn't until we reached the highway that it was finally removed.

When we finally reached the house I was able to relax and I guess I couldn't help but to run into the house to search for him. To say that the house was messy would be a clear understatement. It was in ruins, as I had expected. I silently did a twirl in my head knowing that he was affected by my absence. Then the scent of bourbon hit me and I frowned. I continued to follow the smell until I saw Niklaus sitting coolly in one of the bar stools. Hayley was on the other end of the bar, and although she had no drink in her hand, I was infuriated with the sight of her.

"So this was how you planned to look for me." I put on my don't-you-dare-fuck-with-me face and looked Klaus straight in the eye.

His eyes were wide and his mouth almost hanging. Before he could speak a word I spoke to get rid of the unwanted audience first.

"Leave bitch," I smirked at Hayley as she planned to retort. But before she could utter a word I spoke again. "Leave before I have Klaus drag you out of here. Or better yet, I can do it myself, I've been itching to get my hands on you."

She reveled at the sight of the she-wolf scurrying away. At least, she was smart enough to do what was told of her this time.

* * *

It was like a dream with her being back. But it also confused me greatly. Why did they let her go?

After satisfying herself with seeing the other woman flee, she turned to look at me. It really was her, I couldn't mistake the fire in her eyes for someone else's.

"Why did he let you go?" He asked in astonishment.

Caroline raised an eyebrow."He?"

"Sephtis! He took you! He even gave me a memorabilia for it!" Klaus slammed the velvet box on the counter and seethed at the sight of it.

Caroline's brows furrowed at the sight of it. What item of hers would be in the small box? She tried to recall if she lost any jewelry or small item but everything was intact as she remembered it. It was a small box, but she didn't know why she was so afraid. Carefully, the item was picked up by her hands and the lid was opened.

Her eyes widened at the lock of her hair bright against the dark cushion of the box. It means he was with her at some point in that night. She was suddenly confused. Could Maia have known about it. Was everything a trick? Why would Sephtis leave her to Maia if she didn't trust her. Even after knowing Sephtis for only a short time, she knew that the cunning man knew who had to assign tasks to. Sephtis after all only got found when he want to be found. He was ready when Klaus and Caroline had captured the spies, had even invited them after the spy had spilled a bit of information. This man seems to have all the advantages.

She looked at Klaus who had stopped drinking seemed sober. She gauged him, testing the vibe, trying to sense what he was feeling. She dared stare into his eyes, trying to take a peek at his soul, hoping there was one. She saw coldness, then fire. Snapping out of her trance, Klaus was slowly walking towards her, as if afraid that she was a dream that would slowly disappear.

He first grabbed a few strands of her golden hair, playing with it until their eyes met.

* * *

"I'm glad you're safe Caroline"

"No thanks to you Klaus," she snorted.

Niklaus was growing irritated with her attitude and badly wanted to punish her for it, in a devious manner of course. Sighing he walked away from her not wanting to start another fight.

"So that's the welcome I was supposed to get?" She scoffed. "Unbelievable!"

Klaus ignored her and started calling his siblings off the search. He had stayed at home trying to mull over the events that would eventually give him a new lead and he was waiting for a group of his hybrids to come and add to the search team. It looked like he won't be needing them now so he sent a message to them changing his order. They were now to monitor his territory for anyone new in town, just to make sure he won't be receiving too many surprises.

His ears perked up when he heard Caroline shuffling in the next room, mumbling something about sluts and temperamental assholes. The latter must have been for me and the former for Hayley, although I wouldn't blame her for that description.

* * *

Caroline was frustrated. Instead of a warm welcome she had been greeted by a cold shoulder. Although she had to admit she had been a bitch when Klaus tried to approach her. She had to calm down.

Less than a day apart and they had managed to wreak havoc on each other's emotion again. She had seen the chaos in the house and had expected a very angry hybrid but instead she saw a brooding man by the bar. What exactly was she expecting. She sighed and walked to the door joining the rooms and unlocked it, hoping Klaus heard it. She then plopped down on the bed burying her head in the pillows.

Hearing the door open she readied herself for a situation where things might escalate quickly.

"I just don't understand you Caroline. Of course I tried to find you, but that means I need to be composed and my siblings are right. I can't find you destroying anything I see." Niklaus provided his reason for the scene she came home too.

"You surprise me you know. Are you sure you're Klaus?" Caroline asked sitting up and trying to put on a serious face.

"Caroline!" Niklaus warned almost shouting.

"Relax okay!" She huffed. " It's just so strange that you're talking a lot about you now. Explaining yourself and all."

Niklaus only gave her a small smile but it didn't reach his eyes. Something was wrong, she thought. But what?

She lost that train of thought when Klaus started talking again.

"Do you want to eat something? I'll cook," he stated.

Caroline raised her eyebrows, something was definitely going on. He was too nice.

"Where's Rebekah?" She inquired.

"She was out looking for you. Elijah and Kol as well, but they're on their way back," his answer came too quickly for her.

"What aren't you telling me Klaus?" Caroline's voice was deceptively calm but laced with menace.

"Nothing Caroline!" Klaus growled out, frustrated. Niklaus then pursed his lips and turned to her, "I'll just leave you be."

Caroline followed him to his room refusing to be ignored. Putting her hands on her hips she stood there silently sending a message that she has to know what was going on.

"For the last time Caroline, leave yourself out of this," Klaus hissed.

"How can I leave myself out when I'm already involved?! A woman named Maiashrani was the one I woke up to claiming she saved me from Sephtis' plan and mentioned a load of nonsense as if she knew me and you so well, and you expect me to not be involved!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, almost screeching.

Niklaus stilled at the information. "What did she tell you?"

"That's for me to know and for you to not find out," Caroline huffed and left the room, deciding to wait for the other Mikaelsons to arrive.

* * *

Caroline was enjoying the bottle of tequila when she saw Hayley again. _Another thing to ruin my mood,_ she thought. She looked at Hayley with disdain before drinking another shot.

"Do you really think he'll keep ignoring me?" Hayley asked defiantly. "He won't be able to resist coming near me once I have the baby."

The she-wolf's statement increased her bloodlust.

"Tell me Hayley, is it even Klaus' child? Or maybe you don't even know who the father is. You do have a pretty good habit of sleeping around regularly. If it was possible to conceive a child with different fathers, the baby would've been a monster," she said dryly. She never thought of the child the woman conceived now as a monster, but she was just stating a rather improbable scenario.

"How dare you!" Hayley was about to slap her but Caroline caught her by the wrist.

"You may be pregnant, but I can think of ways to hurt you without hurting the baby. I'm sure Klaus wouldn't mind," she had had enough. Hayley had to know her place. She may not be a Mikaelson or had a possible future Mikaelson in her but she knew damn well she must always be above the bitch.


	17. Chapter 17: Taking Sides

It couldn't be happening. Caroline found the scene slightly amusing yet totally incredulous. Hayley was there and was apparently about to cry, at least that's what she wants to look like. Then the she-wolf called for Klaus in an alarming tone. Caroline raised her eyebrows, waiting for the show to start. The damn woman just didn't know when to give up. She saw Klaus rushing down the stairs as if expecting danger. When he saw nothing, he sent a questioning glare at Hayley.

"Are you going to choose this woman over your own flesh and blood? This baby will make you powerful, remember what the witches said. This baby is going to be your strength," Hayley declared.

Caroline looked at Klaus and it was obvious to her that he was conflicted despite the passive expression on his face. She had heard of the powerful prophecy, the main reason why Hayley was walking freely among the Mikaelsons. But there was still that doubt in her mind. She was pretty sure Hayley had been banged by at least a dozen men, and the prophecy only mentioned Klaus' son, it didn't necessarily mean Hayley's. She shook her head at the idea that took her mind since it was pretty obvious who was pregnant at the moment.

She knew what she was to Klaus, and although she doesn't plan to abuse it, she will use it to keep him by her side. She was not letting someone try to instill in Klaus' mind that she was yet again another pawn in the game to keep him behind.

"Klaus, I'm not standing in your way of building power. Probably criticizing but I'm not actually stopping you. You can do whatever you want, but I'm not guaranteeing that I'll agree to it," Caroline placed her hands on his forearms and gently squeezed it, standing beside him.

Niklaus looked at her eyes, his gaze burning, as if trying to find something. He tried hard, but eventually sighed, and gave her a small smile. He looked at Hayley with disdain before putting his hand on the small of Caroline's back and guided her towards the stairs.

Caroline turned her head to Hayley and smirked before mouthing, "Bitch."

* * *

Caroline's devious attitude towards Hayley didn't go unnoticed by Niklaus, but he found it amusing that Caroline was doing his usual job of putting the she-wolf in place. She was getting more aggressive, she was still the same Caroline he adored, but this time she knew her place. She knew she was a queen. His queen.

As they went up the stairs he asked Caroline if she wanted to go somewhere but she shook her head. She looked crestfallen and it frustrated him that he didn't know what the reason was.

"Caroline sweetheart, what are you thinking about?" His concern seeping into his words.

"Nothing," she then smiled solemnly at him. Too solemn for his liking.

He sighed frustrated and walked out on her.

* * *

Caroline watched him walking away. It was actually a surprise that they didn't fight. She was changing, she noticed. Because of him. She felt scared. She didn't want to be like him, and that made her mad. Mad at herself because once again she was stereotyping Klaus. She didn't feel like herself, she felt foreign.

She entered her room and like always it enticed her with it's regal aura. Klaus did always manage to make her feel special, she just never felt like she was up to it. She sighed when she remembered Elena who never had a problem managing all the attention. Just like the selfish bitch she's always been. She failed to see it before, heck, she was one of the many people who kept Elena in her pedestal. Now Caroline knew how wrong it was that everything was centered around her best friend.

"Klaus," she called out softly from her room knowing Klaus would still hear her. "I want to go to Mystic Falls."

* * *

Niklaus stilled at what Caroline said. She wanted to leave. He had expected this at the back of his mind, but not so soon. Then he sighed. It was for the best, the changes would agree to the plan accordingly, it would be a relief for him. But Caroline's absence would always be a dark shadow looming over him.

"When?" He finally asked.

"Today," Caroline had answered quickly. With that he had no doubt the woman had made up her mind and there was no changing or delaying it.

"Start packing," was all Niklaus said before he pulled out his phone and walked outside to inform his siblings of the change in plans.

Several minutes later he saw Caroline with only one packed bag. He raised an eyebrow at her choice of packing light.

"I'm ready", she assured him as if understanding his confusion.

With that they left New Orleans, Niklaus choosing to go on a road trip so he can extend his time with Caroline.

They stopped somewhere along the way at a gas station that had a decent looking diner at the side. Walking in, Caroline saw a few teenagers here and there and the usual strangers. Nothing seemed out of place for Niklaus but he remained alert.

Their meal was uneventful with a few questions thrown back and forth between the two of them. The conversation circling around topics of what do you plan to do now and such simply revolving around the newfound enemy.

They stayed like that throughout the whole trip, avoiding the elephant in the room. Once the Mystic Falls signage came into view a feeling of dread came over Niklaus. This was it, he blew his last chance and there was no trying again with Caroline. Sighing, he pulled up in front of sheriff Forbes' house like it was the most normal thing in the world. Looking at Caroline, she looked as anxious as him.

* * *

Caroline gulped at the sight of her house. Her old home. Looking at Klaus who didn't seem as eager to move as her, she made the first step and walked out of the car, heading straight to the front door. She saw Klaus follow suit soon after.

"Mom, are you home?" She had the key but knocking seemed appropriate with Klaus by her side.

She hard shuffling inside and her mom eventually opened the door, shock evident in her eyes with Klaus' presence.

Liz swiftly recovered and moved to let both of them in. Klaus had already been invited before so there was no need for words. Moving to the living room, they settled with an eerie silence waiting for someone in the other party to speak up. Anxiety got the better of Liz.

"Can you tell me what's happening Caroline?" It came out more of a demand than a request.

"Mom we're afraid there might be a new threat, something even bigger than Klaus that may have had eyes on us for a time now," Caroline rolled her eyes when she heard Klaus scoff at the word threat when she mentioned it.

"Who is it?" Liz asked.

"We believe it's someone named Sephtis. But we still don't know much about him," Caroline explained.

They went about the conversation with Niklaus keeping as much information about the plan. He didn't want to divulge too much.

The topic soon died down and both mother and daughter moved to the kitchen to make some food while checking on how the other had been.

Klaus sighed and thought that it would be a good time as any to make his leave and avoid making a scene. Trudging down the porch he was making his way to his car when he heard Caroline come out the door and call out his name.

"Where in the world are you going Klaus?" she was exasperated.

Niklaus turned around, confused with what was happening.

"Leaving?" he answered, or rather making it more of a question.

"And how do you expect me to get home? We only came in one car. I am not going to literally run back to New Orleans you brute!" Caroline's tone was getting higher.

Niklaus' hopes soared higher than ever and he flashed Caroline a grin, quickly apologizing and giving her a peck on the lips before retreating inside the house. Caroline simply stood there confused at what happened and frozen at the same time because of Klaus' sweet gesture.

* * *

They had chosen to spend the night in Mystic Falls and to leave in the morning instead. Caroline had told her mother not to tell the others she was back. She was not in the mood for explanations, and she certainly didn't feel like having to explain herself to Elena. For the first time, she was going to think about her own comforts.

"Here Klaus, you sleep on the couch," Caroling handed him two pillows and a blanket.

Niklaus raised an eyebrow at her. "Your bed is big enough love," he reasoned.

"No. We are not sleeping together in my mother's house," she countered.

Wanting to keep in her good graces until they left, Niklaus obliged and started to get comfy on the couch.

"Caroline," he called out before she went up the stairs. "It means a lot that you're coming home with me."

Caroline smiled, unseen by Klaus. "What can I say, the Quarter feels like home."

And with that, Caroline left to sleep, leaving Klaus with a smile plastered on his face.


	18. Chapter 18: Witch's Pot

Breakfast went by as any normal family would, excluding the fact that it consisted of blood from bags, discreetly poured into mugs. Liz was quiet, never giving away emotion and this put Niklaus on edge more than he thought any human could.

Niklaus quietly watched as mother and daughter said their goodbyes, as if not going to see each other for a long time. He wondered if that would be true. With a quick but respectful nod, he said his farewell to Liz and headed to the car first, loading whatever little luggage they had. He chuckled, remembering the confusion he felt at Caroline carrying so little. She never was the woman to leave herself with such little option.

As always, he felt glad leaving Mystic Falls behind. But this time was much better. This time he didn't lose anything or anyone. This time he gained so much more than even he thought he deserved.

* * *

Caroline beamed at the sight of home. The mansion still doing wonders for her. She rushed out of the car and straight to her room plopping down on the bed, knowing Klaus would be bringing her things shortly.

"Looks like someone was homesick," Klaus chuckled.

Caroline pouted, "I missed my old bed, but it doesn't mean I don't like this one better."

"You know I had that imported from Europe. Had it customized to make sure it was as comfortable and as durable as you can expect most from a bed", Niklaus commented.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Durable you say?"

Niklaus chuckled and pecked her on the cheek before making his way outside. Caroline simply went back to lying down and let out a contented sigh.

"Too bad, I was enjoying the peace and quiet here," an irritating voice wafted through Caroline's ears.

Looking to the door, Hayley was there in a black dress showing off her baby bump. Caroline felt a pang of jealousy realizing she can never carry life in her. Reeling in her insecurities, she kept her composure and gave the she-wolf a smirk.

"And here I was thinking you had learned your place," Caroline gave her a dazzling smile before walking past the insufferable woman.

Caroline went down, only to find Klaus sipping bourbon. She wondered what went wrong now, but she was sure it wasn't her.

"What's up?" She asked nonchalantly, coming up behind Niklaus.

"Just the usual stuff love. I do have a throne to protect," his tone was steady, cold.

"You know, it's been a few weeks since Sephtis showed up, and Maia hasn't exactly made contact with us, mind telling me what we should be up to? She inquired, hoping to join in on the fun.

"No love, they are my enemies. They are mine to face. It's none of your business." Niklaus' words sent a subtle chill along her spine.

Last I checked, I was the one kidnapped and used to threaten you. That puts me smack dab in the middle of all this.

"She's right you know," a familiar voice interrupted.

Niklaus was instantly on the defensive and Caroline was just stumped. Standing in front of them was Maiashrani in a sunny dress, her brown curls adorning her face in an enchanting way.

Niklaus was ready to pounce on her but Caroline stopped him.

"What are you doing here Maia?" She was skeptical about the woman but had the benefit of the doubt.

The small woman smiled sheepishly. "My dad found out about me."

"And that's related to you being here… how?" Caroline inquired.

"Let's say he is more of a pro-Sephtis kind of person," the seemingly young woman answered, heading straight for the bar.

"You know I still don't understand what you'd get from helping us," Caroline said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"My reasons are my reasons, but I assure you that it does no harm to either of you. Or any of the other Mikaelsons," Maia pointed out to Niklaus who was stiff as a board trying to assess the situation.

At those words he seemingly relaxed but was still tensed with the stranger's presence. "Why come here?" He asked.

"Last place my father would go to try and find me," it was as if the answer was so obvious by the way Maia said it.

Niklaus didn't know how to react while Caroline tried to process it all. It felt like something was hovering over them but they didn't know what.

Niklaus was the first to recover. "I assume you expect food and a bed?"

Maiashrani smiled cheekily, "Naturally."

Niklaus looked at Caroline to check if she was comfortable with the idea. Caroline contemplated but sighed remembering how the woman had saved her that night and sneaked her off to safety. She nodded at Klaus and he had taken the initiative to show Maia a spare room.

Caroline followed soon after and was climbing up the stairs when she saw Hayley at the top of it. She groaned out of frustration and planned to simply ignore her but the she-wolf got in her way.

"So you brought in another stray like you?" Hayley raised an eyebrow at her.

Being called a bitch was one thing, but being called a stray was another. Her vampiric features went out but she immediately held it back then gave Hayley a sadistic smile.

"Believe me when I say you're gonna regret that. Slut," she shoved Hayley out of her way but not completely forgetting about the baby and restrained most of her strength.

"You have no right to call me a slut you whore!" Hayley countered. "I am more a part of this family than you are. I am the mother of Niklaus' child! You're nothing but a barren sack of dead meat"

Caroline stopped in her tracks and looked at Hayley with a cold face. This time she said nothing, she only smiled. Her fangs showing.

* * *

Niklaus stood by the fireplace while Elijah lounged on one of the Victorian couches.

"And how do you plan to keep her away from all of this brother? From what I know, you have another problem added onto your plate," Elijah didn't ponder on his words since there would be no other term for it.

"I'll lock her up if I have to," Niklaus answered surely.

"I doubt she'll stay locked up for long," Elijah reasoned.

"I only need her locked up long enough without her knowing it so I can do this," Niklaus said, swirling the glass of bourbon in his hands.

"Why do I feel like this idea of yours will lead us into more trouble than we bargained for?" The older Mikaelson more of stated this and left Niklaus to think.


End file.
